Judge Jaden Yuki
by Last.Flute.Standing
Summary: Jaden decides he wants to be a Judge after watching various judge shows, which I do not own. Watch as Jaden decides to the best of his abilities what the verdict should be. Be warned; however, that this is a total crack-fic. Rating has been upped to T just to be safe.
1. The Case of the Accent!

Hi! :D I am here to present you an insanity-fueled story about Judge Jaden Yuki! I got this from various judge shows. Hope you enjoy the figurative crack! : )

**DISCLAIMER BY MR. ROBOT-KUN: LITTLE FEMALE DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR ANY JUDGE SHOWS MENTIONED HERE. DO NOT ACCUSE HER OF SUCH THINGS. I HAVE LASERS. AGAIN, LET ME REPEAT, PUNY FEMALE DOES **_NOT_** OWN ANY SHOWS!**

Thanks Mr. Robot-Kun! :D

**ALSO, THERE ARE MENTIONS OF RANDOM SONGS! DON'T OWN THEM EITHER!**

[LINE BREAK IS HERE!]

"Man, this show is awesome!: Jaden yelled in Sy's ear.

"Uh, Jaden, it's just _Judge Joe Brown_" Sy whimpered. You see, Sy was scared for his life because bad things _always _happened when Jaden was in a hyper mood.

"I wanna be a judge!" And with that, Jaden suddenly appeared wearing a judge's wig, a judge's robe, and he was holding a gavel. "Let's go find some cases!" Jaden promptly ran off.

As Jaden and Sy were running, they came upon an accented argument.

"That's _my _accent!" a Southern voice exclaimed.

"Mate, I didn't take any accent! I was _born _this way!" Came the Australian reply.

"Now, you're stealing songs too? Did you think you're Lady Gaga!"

"What's a Lady Gaga?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talkin about!"

"Er, I don't, mate."

If you didn't know, it was Jesse arguing with Jim. Poor Jim just doesn't know what he's getting into.

"Hey! Who's that arguing?" Jaden yelled.

"You couldn't tell that it is Jesse and Jim?" Sy EPICALLY exclaimed! :D

"Nope."

Sy face palmed.

"Hey, Jesse, why don't you take Jim to court over your accent charges?" Jaden suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Thanks Jay!" Jesse's face lit up. Oh how Jesse would get his revenge. "So, Jay, wanna be the judge?"

"This was just the prompting Jaden needed.

"Sure thing buddy!" And in no time, Jaden had a makeshift courtroom set up outside in front of the Academy Building. Also, when this occurred, Sy was magically wearing a bailiff's outfit! :D

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jaden Yuki." Sy stated in the deepest voice he could muster.

Jesse and Jim stood. Jaden sat.

"You may now be seated."

"Jaden, mate, I don't see the point in this…." Jim began.

"SILENCE YOU TOOL! I CONTROL THIS COURTROOM" Jaden yelled while banging (Tehe) his gavel.

Jim was silenced, Shirley; however, was not.

"GROWL!" came Shirley's response to her owner's unfair treatment. Shirley didn't think that Jim was a tool.

"GET THIS ANIMAL OUT OF MY COURTROOM!" Jaden demanded.

Shirley went and bit Jaden. (tehe again)

"Nevermind. She can stay." Jaden said then burst into tears.

After Jaden was finished crying the case began.

"Now, you two, what seems to be the problem? Plaintiff, you go first."

"Well, your highness," Jesse began, "That rotten go fer nothing chicken head stole _my _accent!"

"This is just ridiculous!" Jim claimed

"SILENCE!

Jim sat back down.

"Do you have proof of this Mr. Anderson?"

"I sure do! Make 'em talk!"

"Speak for the court Mr. Cook."

Jim wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Sy to give to Jaden.

The paper said:

"_I'm not speaking you big doody-head." _

"….."

"….."

The courtroom was silent.

"SPEAK DAMN YOU!" Jaden thundered! EPICALLY!

"Mate…." Jim tried again to speak some sense into Jaden.

"See! That's proves it your honor!" Jesse yelled!

"Yes, you are right, Jesse." Jaden began, "Jim for the crime of stealing Jesse's accent, I sentence you to-"

Jaden was interrupted as Might Gai from _Naruto _popped in!

"You, my youthful thief, must run 100 laps around this island on your hands!" And with a gleam in his teeth, Might Gai disappeared.

"Yeah, do what that freaky guy said." Jaden proclaimed.

"I won't do it mate! I'll take this to the Supreme Court if I have to!" Jim threatened!

By this time, a crowd had gathered around the "courtroom."

"What are the two hillbillies arguing about now?"

Said hillbillies then proceeded to agree to disagree, so they could kick some butt.

"Well, I think my work is finished for today. Wouldn't you agree bailiff?" Jaden asked Sy.

"Uh, Jay? You didn't do anything but cause a mass riot."

"I know. It's tough being a judge, but someone has to do it."

And so they lived happily the rest of the day.

"So, Jim…"

"Yeah mate?"

"When did Jay become a judge?"

"Who knows mate, who knows…."

[ANOTHER LINE BREAK!]

Authoress Note: Well, that certainly was odd. But, I still hope that you enjoyed it! At least to a certain degree? Mr. Robot-Kun certainly did enjoy it.

[Mr. Robot-Kun can be seen lying on the ground surrounded by smoke]

At least, I think that's what that means…..

But, hey, if you have an idea for a court case, feel free to share it with me! :D


	2. Crowler! Quit Stealing Cher!

**Hi Hi! :D What's up? Instead of trying to figure out when this Spanish news video will be shot for Spanish class, I'm updating! Yay!****Thanks to Peach Wookie and MichelleKaiba for reviewing! :D**

_**ROBOT-KUN DISCLAIMER: Little One does Not Own Any Shows Represented In This Chapter. Thank You For Your Time. If You Try To Sue Her, You Will Get Nothing But A Laser To The Face.**_

_**WARNING: CROWLER, JADEN, AND CHER BASHING! :0**_

[JUDGE-TASTIC!]

"Hey Jaden, did you hear?" Sy asked his best buddy. "Jesse and Jim are in the infirmary!"

"Huh, wonder why. Did they duel too much? I bet they had a hard time beating that dueling Chili Pepper! He calls himself Señor Chili!" Jaden spazzed!

"Uhhh…." And cue the sweat drop rolling down Syrus's head.

At that time the TV came on…. Magically! And guess what was playing! It was…._SpongeBob Squarepants_! What? No Mr. Robot-Kun, it was _Judge Greg Mathis!_ Haha!

As Jaden sat tantalized by the Judge and his no-nonsense ways, Sy sent out a message to all their friends. It read: "_Oh no! Jaden is watching a judge show again! Prepare yourselves! ~Syrus Trusdale_

_P.S. Who is bringing the ham sandwiches to the party tonight? I also need to know what cokes to bring."_

Syrus hit send as soon as he did, Jaden jumps up and appears in his judging garb.

"Let's go find us some trusty cases Bailiff!"

"Oh no, not again! Jay come back here! I'm not even in my bailiff uniform yet!" But that didn't deter Jaden, he kept pressing onward.

Soon Judge Jay, or JJ, and Bailiff Syrus, or BS (tehe) came upon a frightening scene. It was Crowler just being Crowler!

"AHHHHHHHHH, Cher look-a-like!" Jaden screamed.

"What? I am not! I have a doctorate in dueling you Slifer Slacker! And where did you get those clothes? I swear, if you stole them from the drama department again, I will have you expelled! Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Cher. You said that if I tell anyone you were here, You'll make me a drama puppet that gets to get people expelled!"

"How did you get that from what I just said?"

At that moment Crowler chose to put his hair back into it's usual ponytail. You see, it was so warm out that his fragile scalp needed some airing out, unfortunately, he was talking to an idiot.

"Ahhhhh! Doctor Crowler!" Jaden yelled.

"Yes? What do you want Slifer Slacker?"

Jaden pointed an accusing finger at the teacher. "You Stole Cher!"

"What? That's absurd. What are you talking about?"

"You know what this means don't you?"

"We'll have to duel?"

"No! COURT CASE TIME!" Jaden happily exclaimed! :D

"Fine! Very well then! We'll have a Cour- Wait a minute. Did you say court case?"

"I sure did! Bailiff! Set up the courtroom!"

Sy was paying no attention to Jaden and Crowler, instead he was texting his friends.

"_Dear everybody,_

_Me and Jay are outside the Snack Shack. Meet us there ASAP. Please and thank you._

_~Syrus Trusdale"_

"Sy!"

"What?"

"Set up the courtroom!"

"Oh, okay."

As Syrus was setting up the courtroom, the gang, including all of their Season 1, 2, and 3 friends showed up.

"Oh great! Everyone's here! You all can be the jury!" Jaden said.

"Uhh, but we know the Defendant" Axel said.

"Oh Well! I'll make allowances." Jaden told them.

"Well, okay then…" Aster replied.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jaden announced. "Jury, please be seated. Defendant and Cher please be seated."

Everyone looked at the Plaintiff's chair. Somehow Cher had appeared!

"What am I doing here?" Cher asked.

"Nothing..**cough**DefendingYourself**cough**" Jaden um, smoothly replied?

"Well okay then…." Cher tentatively said.

"Alright," Jaden told Crowler, "put down your lovely, lovely hair, ma'am."

"I AM A MAN I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Crowler angrily replied, but did as he was told.

Jaden asked Cher, "Now ma'am, does this look anything like you?"

Cher looked at Crowler, then at Jaden. Looked back at Crowler, then at Jaden. Cher repeated the looking at Crowler, then Jaden. After she finished looking at the two, one could see the light bulb shining above Cher's head."Hassleberry! Put that light bulb back!"

"Sorry Sarge."

"Your honor," Cher broke in, "I would like to say that this man/woman/Crab thing has stolen my identity!"

GASP! Went the collective jury.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Crowler screamed!

"Jury, how do you find the Defendant?" Jaden questioned.

Alexis stood up, "Your sexy honor, We the jury, find the Defendant, Crowler who is really gross, GUILTY of ALL charges!"

"Alright! Crowler, I sentence you to…. EXPRESSING YOUR FEELINGS FOR CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD THROUGH SONG! And Atticus Rhodes MUST help you!" And with that order, Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crowler could be heard screaming all over the island.

[CUT SCENE! :D]

A student in Ra Yellow was sitting at his computer when he heard, "What! Noooooooooooooooooo!" He turns to his roommate and asks, "Did you hear that? What was it?"

His roommate looks at him and says, "I dunno. Beats me."

[END CUT SCENE! D:]

"So you have been sentenced. And so shall it be." Jaden smart fully replied. And with that Jaden magically disappeared.

….

….

"So, who's bringing the sandwiches again?" Syrus asked sheepishly.

[END CHAPTER/COURT CASE 2]

_Authoress and Mr. Robot-Kun are seen eating popcorn._

"_Can you pass the bowl?" Me, the Authoress skillfully asks._

"_No." Mr. Robot-Kun replies. "You tried to give me away in your other story."_

"_But, but, but…. They WON you only for 7 days!" the Authoress tries to reason. She really wants some popcorn._

"_No popcorn for you.""Awwwwww…." the Authoress has hung her head in defeat._

_So, I hoped you all enjoyed this odd chapter. That's what I a crack story does to you, make ya odd. o.O_

_So, time to shamelessly beg for reviews. :D _

_Please review. -_-'' I gave you a mini story of me and Mr. Robot-Kun as an added bonus this chapter. :]_

_So story in exchange for reviews? _

_Mr. Robot-Kun: "You'll get popcorn!"_

_Me: "He always gives away the popcorn." ):_


	3. Jaden's Best Friend Is

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THINGS HAVE BEEN HARD RECENTLY, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE. **

**WARNINGS: UNEXPECTED OUTCOME MAYBE? ALSO, I MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE'S VOICES. NO HARM MEANT.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CHECKS LEGAL-LOOKING DOCUMENT** NOPE, I OWN NOTHING, NO YU-GI-OH GX, NO JUDGE JUDY, NO SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE, AND NO AMERICAN IDOL. AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING!**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO….STORY-TIME! :D**

[EPIC LINE BREAK]

One day, in Slifer Red dorm, Jaden was watching _Judge Judy_. When it was over, Jaden became aware of two voices fighting…

"He's MY best friend. I saw him first!" a tiny voice squeaked.

"So, you think that matters, Private?" a hillbilly voice yelled.

"Sounds like it's time for…." Jaden muttered to himself. "….JUDGE JADEN YUKI!" he yelled to no one in particular.

And so, using the power of Magic, Jaden turned the dorm into a courtroom.

Upon hearing the noise, Hassleberry and Syrus ran into the room.

"Umm, Sarge? What happened?"

"Hey! That's JUDGE to you, mister!"

Hassleberry gulped. "Yes sir!" And then promptly hid under the bench.

Syrus stood waiting. "Hey! Where's my awesome bailiff outfit?"

"…..Sy, you can't be the bailiff in your own case."

"…Oh." Sy then sat down on the plaintiff's bench.

"Alright. So let's get to the point. Syrus, state your case."

"Wait? Are we for real? Sarge, this is ridiculous!" Hassleberry interrupted.

"HEY! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM TALKING! WAIT YOUR TURN!" Jaden then made a face that looked like this: D:

Hassleberry gulped again. "Yes Sarge."

Syrus began, "I'm suing Hassle-Bonehead for the rights to be your honor's best friend."

"Excellent insult. Hassle-Bonehead, do you have any evidence that shows he shouldn't be my best friend?"

"Yes, your honor, I do! Mr. Pip-Squeak over there ain't got the muscle, brains, OR beauty to be your best friend! He can't protect you from NOTHING!"

"Well said. Mr. Pip-Squeak, any evidence to the contrary?"

"Yes! I have only two pieces of evidence that proves I should be your best friend."

"Please share it with the courtroom…"

"I saw you first and I've known you longer." Syrus was very pleased with his evidence. He thought it made for the perfect argument.

"Well, Syrus does have a point there….." Jaden began doubtfully.

"WHAT? Sarge, you can't be serious!" Hassleberry was understandably mad; however, the young man he wanted to be best friends with was….oblivious to everything.

Jaden was torn. Did he want a big muscular protector or did he want a sidekick? He needed to think!

Jaden banged the gavel (tehe) and shouted, "Recess! I need a minute or two to think!"

Both parties agreed to the recess. While they were waiting, Syrus sent out a message using his PDA. It read:

"_I am currently suing Hassleberry. You may want to come over to the Slifer Dorms and witness my victory. Also, why was I not invited to the party tonight?"_

_Love,_

_Syrus Trusdale_

Jaden then came back. He had made his decision!

"Alright. I'm awarding this case to…" Then a figure crashed through the roof!

"Wow, that was quick." Syrus said.

Who was this person, you may be asking. Why, it was…Randy Jackson from _American Idol_!

….That was random.

Randy began, "Yo, yo, dawg. Even though you slayed that judging, I got to ask, What are you doing?"

"Well, Mr. Dawg, I'm about to announce the verdict…." Jaden told him.

"No, dawg, you can't judge this case."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? You know both parties! That makes this an illegal ruling." And with that, Mr. Randy Jackson returned to the judges' table on _American Idol._

"Oh, well, then, I guess there is no ruling!" Jaden happily declared. Then, Jaden left to go watch _So You Think You Can Dance._

Hassleberry and Syrus looked at each other at the same exact time the rest of the gang walked in.

"So pip-squeak, you think you're going to get away with trying to sue me?" Hassleberry then chased Syrus around the courtroom.

"Syrus, you weren't invited to the party because you and Hassleberry are the entertainment!" Chazz called out to Syrus.

"Thanks Chazz! That's nice to know!" Syrus said while continuing to run fro Hassleberry.

The group had a great laugh for the next 2 hours while Hassleberry would chase Syrus and put him in the trash can.

[END EPIC CHAPTER]

**AUTHORESS NOTE**: I'm a horrible person for updating so late. -_- I'm so sorry. I cannot stress that enough. You can tell me how disappointed you are in me in the form of a review! =D Yep, still shamelessly begging for reviews. '_'

**SPECIAL THANKS SECTION:** I would now like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story.

ZeroXavier23

now you see me

MichelleKaiba

Peach Wookiee

excalibur shadow

**AND EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO **Ari **FOR SUGGESTING THE CASE!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE FOR READING!**


	4. MarySue: No Suing!

**HELLO! :D **

**WARNINGS: ZANE/ALEXIS PAIRING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YGO GX OR SYTYCD OR ANY OTHER SHOW! I'M TOO POOR!**

[EPIC CHAPTER STARTER]

After Jaden finished watching _So You Think You Can Dance _from last chapter. He went back to the dorm room/courtroom. He walked up to the Judge's seat and was about to kick back when he heard…

"I own you both! Get in here now! And make babies while doing so!"

"What was that hideous cackle?" Jaden asked himself.

The cackling figure stopped when she heard Jaden, "Gasp! Jaden! My love! I am Mary-Sue! I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Umm, sure Terrie-Lou. What is it?" He asked the girl.

Now, this girl had hair that changed colors with her mood! Gasp! And red eyes! Double Gasp! And the Super-Awesome Ability To Have Everyone Fall In Love With Her Unless It Doesn't Fit The Plot Device! If I Gasp anymore, I'll EXPLODE from her awesomeness!

Now, as I was saying before I had to describe this inconceivable girl…

"It's Mary-Sue babe, and I need to sue Zane Trusdale and Alexis Rhodes!"

"Okay, well, bring them and the jury in I guess." Jaden said while watching _Judge Judy_ again. He loved that woman.

[CUT SCENE]

As the gang was hanging out on the beach, they all received a message. It read:

"_Everyone. You are needed to the courtroom from last chapter, NOW! Get here A.S.A.P. _

_~~Love Judge Jaden Yuki_

_P.S. How do you work the sandwich vending machine in here? It won't take quarters._

Everyone promptly ran to join Jaden and everyone brought nothing but quarters for the vending machine. They just don't read everything that is written.

[END EPIC CUT SCENE]

As everyone walked in the courtroom, Syrus was transformed into his bailiff outfit!

He led everyone to their proper seats which was in the jury with their names written on the seat! Except for Zane and Alexis that is because they were already there, so they didn't get a Stellar PDA message like everyone else did. D:

"Um, Jay, where does Zane and Alexis sit?"

"On the defendant's bench" Jaden said, but he was mesmerized by Judge Judy.

"Wait. They're being sued?" Sy exclaimed…EPICALLY!

"Yep. Being sued by Lucy-Lu." Jaden told him.

"Lucy-Lu?" Sy said questioningly while looking at Mary-Sue.

"IT'S MARY-SUE!"

"Whatever, so let's get this case started." Jaden told everyone.

"Alright," Mary-Sue began, "I am suing Zane Trusdale and Alexis Rhodes for the rights to their relationship."

"The rights to our what?" Alexis asked.

"What relationship do we have again?" Zane questioned.

"Don't pee on my Duel Monsters cards and tell me it's just rain!"

…Awkward silence…

Then, from the jury you hear, "Sarge, that's disgustin!"

And Sy agreed, "I'm with Hassleberry on this, Jay!"

Jaden looked at Syrus, "What? I was just quoting Judge Judy. She's going to be my wife one day, ya know?"

…More Awkward Silence…

"Okay then, back to the case…" Sy said while removing Jaden's TV from the courtroom.

"Okay then. Let me hear some evidence from…" Jaden then closed his eyes and pointed his finger between the two parties. He moved his finger back and forth and then stopped. His finger landed on the defendants. "Let's hear evidence from Zane and Lexie!"

Zane began, "Jaden, our evidence is, that me and Alexis are NOT in any kind of relationship. Never have been."

"Now Zaney, that's not going to cut it…" Jaden began

But Alexis finished for him, "Oh yes it is! If it doesn't, I'll have to pound you until it does!" One could see the fire in her eyes, the anger throbbing in her veins on her forehead.

Jaden was now officially afraid for his life.

"Okay! I have reached a verdict! Zane and Alexis win!" Jaden banged his gavel (tehe) multiple times.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mary-Sue declared. "I want a do over!"

"No can do, Perry-Mu. Once I give out a verdict, it's final." Jaden crossed his arms in defiance of Mary-Sue.

"No fair! I want Randy Jackson to come back this chapter and help me!" Mary-Sue whined.

"Nope. Bailiff, take her away." Jaden demanded.

Syrus then went and got a rug. He placed Mary-Sue on the floor and began to roll her up and out the door, Simpson's Movie-style. =D

Jaden then left to go find his TV that Syrus took out of the courtroom earlier.

[EPIC CHAPTER ENDER]

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**excalibur shadow**

**Peach Wookiee**

**ZeroXavier23**

**now you see me MichelleKaibaand Ari. **

**Ari: You sir or madam are epic. Thank you.**

**PeachWookiee: Thanks again for letting me use your review in here! :D**


	5. Jaden's Love Unreturned!

**HI EVERYONE! HAPPY SATURDAY-SUNDAY-MONDAY! :D**

**WARNING: HINT OF ALEXIS/JADEN **

[EPIC CHAPTER STARTER]

Jaden was in the Slifer cafeteria, doing what he does best- eating. That's when he saw…..NAKED MONKEY! D:

No, just kidding. He really saw a figure lurking behind Alexis. So, when she turned around, he told her,

"Hey, Chazz."

Alexis looked behind her, "CHAZZ! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE GOING TO STALK ME! I WANT A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

Jaden jumped between Chazz and Alexis, "Sounds like someone needs a judge and to file a lawsuit! I'm your man, Lex."

Alexis blushed. "I think you are right, Jay."

So with the power of unicorns, the cafeteria turned into a courtroom.

"Alright, Plaintiff, state your case." Jaden told Alexis.

Alexis replied, "Okay. Well, I'm suing for a restraining order from Chazz. He is a stalker! He is always following me around all creepy-like! There was that time at the hot springs, that time at the gym, and that time with the dog!"

"Defense, your well, defense."

"Slifer slacker! This is ridiculous! I demand you stop this now!" Chazz looked over at Alexis, "And Alexis, why won't you accept my love?" Chazz then broke down sobbing.

When everyone looked back at Jaden, he had a TV watching _Judge Jerry Shindlen_. He asked, "Hey, Sy, who is this Jerry Shindlen guy?"

"Um, Jay, he's Judy Judy's husband."

"What! My love has a husband? Why wasn't this mentioned last chapter!" Jay was horrified. How could his love betray him like this?

"Uh, Jay? The case?" Syrus's voice brought him back to reality, well, the reality of the case.

Alexis asked, "So, do I get my restraining order or not?"

Jaden was so heartbroken and the evidence was against Chazz, so Jaden said "Order granted! Chazz Princeton, you are ordered to stay 100 feet away from Alexis Rhodes." Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.

After everyone left, Jaden stayed to cry about losing his love, _Judge Judy._

[EPIC CHAPTER ENDER!]

_Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story! :D_


	6. Crowler and Sheppard Faceoff!

Welcome back to another installment of _Judge Jaden Yuki_! Unfortunately, I will not be able to update as much due to me having a new job! Sorry for any trouble! ):

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Jimi Hendrix, WHO HAS GOOD MUSIC!

[Epic chapter starter]

Jaden had a new love, the epic and pretty, Judge Millian. He was watching her show as he heard two voices, Sheppard and Crowler's voice to be specific.

"But _I'm _Chancellor of the school now!" a nasally voice nasal-ed.

"But I'm bigger and will beat you up for trying to take my job!" a deeeeeeeeep voice said.

"Why, that's not fair!"

"I'll take you to court!" the deep voice thundered, and BOOM! Jaden was there like white on rice.

"Need a lawsuit, sir?" Jaden asked Sheppard.

"Yes, why yes I do. Can you help me with this epically-proportioned lawsuit?"

"Yes sir!"

So, with the power of moustaches, Sheppard's office was turned into a courtroom, and Sy was transported there as well.

Jaden's judge's table was Sheppard's desk, so Sy was standing by it texting.

"_Mushy, mushy, gooey, gooey, lovey-dovey._

_To: Some Random Girl_

_From: Your Cuddle Butt"_

Ew.

"Alright, so Chancellor Sheppard, state your case."

"Okay, so I was gone trying to get Zane to not turn all evil on us. Then, I came back to reclaim my job, and this baboon stole it!"

"Excellent use of insult, sir. Dr. Crowler, your defense?"

"You no-good-Slifer-slacker! You are still at this! I'll get you expelled!"

"Oh, no you won't! I'll fire you first!" Sheppard declared.

At that moment Sy got a text back, it said:

_Lovey-dovey, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and judge parodies. Gooey-mooey, ice cream._

Love, your duckey-poo

To: My cuddle butt

Double ew, except those potatoes and chicken sounds good right now.

Also, while Sy was texting his girl back, Jimi Hendrix showed up using the power of rock! (Jimi would be my husband, if at all possible)

"Now, when the power of me reaches you, I declare this case in Sheppard's favor."

"Why's that Mr. Guitar? Did Mr. Dawg tell you to come here?" Jaden asked my husband.

"No, but I am helping you with this case." And with that Jimi Hendrix was gone, leaving me all alone until my real boyfriend got out of the Air Force.

"Okay, Mr. Mustached Guitar said that Chancellor Sheppard wins! So ruling in favor of the plaintiff!" Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.

While Sheppard and Crowler left to go clean out Crowler's new locker and put him back in his old locket, Sy also left to go see his imaginary girlfriend.

Jaden could finally watch his love, Judge Millian, in peace.

[Epic Chapter Ender!]

Note 1: Thanks everyone for your continued support! Sorry for any trouble, me not updating may cause. ):

Note 2: Please make an Authoress's day and Review! :D

Note 3: Ari, you should get back on your account and review so I can stalk you-I mean, properly thank you for always reviewing! :3 (I promise not to stalk you…)


	7. Suing Smoothies Now?

Hi-Hi! :D I'M OFF TODAY AND TOMORROW!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO TV SHOWS ): NOR DO I OWN ANY FAMOUS THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!

[S-E-P-E-R-A-T-O-R=L-I-N-E]

Jaden was coloring on his poster of his so-secret-she-doesn't-even-know-it wife, Judge Millian, also his was watching her show on his portable TV, because he's cool like that.

As Jaden was lying there, he heard his stomach growl. That's when he looked up and saw it. A cold, refreshing, fruity….Syrus in a bunny suit. Eh? That doesn't sound right…Right! He saw a smoothie. A mango smoothie.

So Jaden told his love, "I'm putting you on pause now, but I shall return my love." Then he went after that smoothie. As soon as he reached it, a hand shot out! Said hand belonged to Chazz.

"You slacker! I'm gonna get you for what you did to my parents!" Chazz turned to Jaden, "Judge Slacker, I want to sue this smoothie!"

"…..I've heard crazier."

So with the power of Driver's Ed, the Slifer Den was turned into a courtroom. Sy popped up in his new bailiff suit, which happened to be the bunny suit from earlier.

Chazz started texting:

"_Everyone, come witness my awesome victory over that blasted smoothie that kidnapped my parents. Also, bring sammiches.  
><em>_Love~Chazz "It Up" New-Last-Name-Here_

"Alright Chazz, so tell the courtroom why you are suing this smoothie,"

"I will." So Chazz began his epical story about love, loss, and the Mango Smoothie that made it all happen.

"It was a cold November night. I was 4 years old. My family and I were playing a board game, The Game of Chance, I believe. When we heard some glass shatter. My father jumped up! He ran into the kitchen were the sound came from. My mother followed him after telling my two brothers, 'Go hide in your room, and take Cheeto with you.' So we ran upstairs, but out the corner of my eye I saw…" Here Chazz paused to point dramatically at the…Mango Smoothie!

"Him! I saw that smoothie, your slacker-ing honor! I didn't think anything of it until the next morning when we all woke up, and our parents weren't there. He did it your honor! I want justice!"

Jaden was moved to tears by Chazz's story. He was openly sobbing, so was his poster of Judge Millian, but that could be from the horrendous job Jaden did coloring it.

Just then a figure crashed through the roof! It was….Might Gai from Chapter 1 or is that Crowler from Chapter 2? Maybe it's Cher again? No, it's in an egg….it's….LADY GAGA!

"Hello my little monsters. Mama Monster is here to make everything better."

So with the Power of FarmVille-being-taken-over-that-one-week-by-Lady Gaga, Jaden reached a verdict, but first,

"Mister Mango Smoothie, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

As expected, the smoothie danced to the music of a show tune. It had no defense, so Jaden's verdict was…

"I rule you guilty of kidnapping in the first degree! You are sentenced to being someone's drink after they are through working out!"

Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official. Lady Gaga then proceeded to pick up the smoothie and drink it.

"!What did you do?"

"I drank the smoothie. You said it was for someone to drink after their workout, and let me tell you love, performing is a workout!"

Everyone then had a good laugh.

The End (Of The Chapter)

[S-E-P-E-R-A-T-O-R=L-I-N-E]

SPECIAL STORY TIME!

Zane was standing in his usual spot by the lighthouse when all of a sudden, his Embarrassment-senses were tingling! His PDA then chirped. He opened the message from Chazz to see…His brother in a bunny suit along with Jaden Yuki in some ridiculous getup. After reading the corresponding message, Zane went to the Obelisk Kitchen and got a sandwich. He then proceeded to make his way to the courtroom. He pulled Syrus out by the (bunny) ears and gave Chazz the sandwiches. Zane dragged Sy to the lighthouse and promptly removed the bunny suit. Sy was in his regular uniform. Zane then told him, "I don't know you."

The End

[S-E-P-E-R-A-T-O-R=L-I-N-E]

_Authoress: Zane is a meany. '_' Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting. I lurves ya for it. (: _

_Make an Authoress's day and review! :D_


	8. Butt Biter

**Sorry if that last chapter was a little too weird for you. ;)**

**WARNINGS: BUTTS ARE BITTEN, THE TERM HILLBILLY IS USED, MENTIONS OF PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL, AND BUNNY SUITS, HUZZAH!**

**CASE: HASSLEBERRY VS. SHIRLEY/JIM**

**DISCLAIMER BY MR. ROBOT-KUN: FEMALE HUMAN DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX. SHE MERELY WRITES STORIES CONNECTED WITH IT. ALSO THE AUTHORESS IS IN LOVE WITH JIM. INSERT HEART HERE.**

**[ THIS IS A SEPARATOR LINE! ]**

[Opening Scene]

Hassleberry was going on his daily jog through the jungle that morning when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, something bit his butt!

"OWWWWWWW!" could be heard all over the island.

"Shirley! Down girl!" demanded a sexy Australian voice. "Sorry about that mate. Shirley thought you were a snack there for a second." Jim sheepishly laughed.

"That's not funny! I'm sick and tired of gittin' bit on the butt! I'm takin you at court!" Hassleberry then ran off to find Jaden, so he could sue Shirley and Jim.

Jim put a hand on his forehead, "Oh, no. Not this again."

[Insert Awesome Theme Song Here]  
>[End Theme Song]<p>

Jaden was sitting by the lighthouse watching his portable TV. Who was he watching, you might ask. Well, if you don't know then read the previous chapter! Just don't get too weirded out by it.

A figure then came running out of the jungle yelling, "SARGE! I NEED A JUDGE!" Said figure then promptly ran into the ocean because he forgot to stop. (Haha!)

"Did I hear that mysterious hillbilly-that-is-wet voice say he needed a judge?" Jaden said aloud. He then yelled out, "I'M THE JUDGE FOR THIS CASE MR. HILLBILLY!"

So, with the power of an eighteen wheeler, the lighthouse area was turned into a courtroom, but for some reason, Syrus wasn't there! Oh, the horror!

So, Jaden sent a text:

"_Sy, where are you at? I need you to be the bailiff for this case. Hassleberry has no butt, so this should be a good case! Hurry up and wear your new bailiff (bunny) suit!  
>~<em>_Love, Jaden"_

A few minutes later, while Hassleberry was drying off, Jaden got a reply from Syrus:

"_Jaden, I will not be able to bailiff this case. Not after what Hassle-Bonehead did to me in Chapter 3. Also, he probably deserved getting bitten in the butt. Haha. Another also, Zane said I'm not allowed to wear my bunny suit anymore. Sorry. ~Love, Sy"_

Alrighty then.

"So, where's the defendant at?" Jaden asked Hassleberry.

"Oh! I'll get Mr. Dawg from Chapter 3 to bring him here."

So with the power of Randy Jackson, Jim and Shirley appeared in the courtroom.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson, sir." Jim waved to Randy. Randy waved back then went on tour with the rest of the cast from _American Idol_ (which I don't own).

Jim then turned to Hassleberry, "Really mate! You were serious?"

"Darn tootin' I was!"

Annnd, cue another face-palm from Jim!

"Alright so, plaintiff, state your case. Also, where did my portable TV go?"

"Well, Judge Sarge, I was takin my usual run through the jungle, when out of nowhere, that monster bit my butt!"

"Ewww, Jim bit your butt?" Jaden asked with a grossed out expression.

Jim was quick to defend himself, "NO! Why would I want Hassleberry's bum?"

Awkward silence ensued.

"I don't know." Jaden answered. "Also, where did my TV go!"

Jim was getting frustrated; first, he was accused of stealing accents; then, he was accused of biting bums; now he is being accused of taking TV's? Ridiculous! So he yelled: "YOUR STUPID TV IS IN THE OCEAN!"

Jaden just stared at Jim as if Jim had never said anything.

"So, plaintiff, any proof your butt was bitten?"

"Well, I can show you." Hassleberry offered.

"NOOO!" Everyone one in a 10-mile radius answered.

"Well, okay…." Hassleberry replied.

Jaden wasn't listening to Hassleberry's offer or the 10-mile radius's reply. He was thinking. That, my dear friends, is dangerous coming from Jaden.

"MY TV IS IN THE OCEAN!" Jaden screamed. He then proceed to strip down to some swimming shorts. "DON'T WORRY MY LOVE! I'LL RESCUE YOU!" Jaden then dived in the ocean.

Jim and Hassleberry looked at each other.

"So, truce?" Jim held out his hand.

"Truce" Hassleberry agreed.

"I hope Jay knows that he won't be getting that TV back…"

"Well, the Sarge isn't too bright…"

"Oh well..."

And everyone lived happily ever after for this chapter. Except Jaden. He was mad the rest of the chapter.

[Closing Scene]

Syrus was sitting on his bed in the Slifer Red dorm. "Aw man, I wish I could've went and bailiff-ed this chapter. I really wanted to make fun of Hassle-Bonehead." Syrus then proceeded to run out the door and stop Jaden from being Jaden. How did Syrus know Jaden was doing something irrational? Well, Syrus's Jaden sense was tingling. So, off Sy went on another crazy deep-sea adventure.

[The End...of the Chapter!]

Note 1: I am exhausted from work. And I only worked 3.117 hours according to my time out slip.

Note 2: Ari, you can pick up your mango smoothie. :D

Note 3: Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and altering! And thanks to NinjaJudai19 for doing all three. That really makes my day. (: Thanks to everyone else also! :D


	9. Syrus's Bunny Suit

**WARNINGS:PLEASE READ NOTES BELOW THIS CHAPTER! NEW NOTE ADDED 6/16/2011!**

**CASE: SYRUS vs. ZANE**

**DISCLAIMER BY ME!: I DON'T OWN ANY TV SHOWS OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS THING. I JUST OWN THESE SWEATPANTS!**

[Opening Scene]

Two figures were in a secret spot in the jungle arguing. A deeper voice could be heard saying, "Because, it makes you look ridiculous. You shouldn't listen to what Jaden says." A higher-pitch voice said, "But Big Brother, Jay is like, well, my brother." The deeper voice told him, "I don't care."

[Start and End Theme Song]

Jaden had not been able to recover his TV from the ocean, so he had to watch TV in the den of the Slifer Red dorms. His love wasn't on, so instead he was watching Judge Joe Brown.

As he was sitting there, he heard someone crying. "Sniffle, Sniffle. I want my bunny suit!"

Jaden walked over the source of the sobbing, he asked, "Sy, what's wrong man? Why are you crying?"

Syrus wiped his nose and answered, "Because Zane took my brand new bailiff (bunny) suit!" He then promptly burst into tears.

Jaden epically gasped! "Don't worry Sy! I'll get your bunny suit back!"

So with the power of Totally Epic Reviews, the den was, once again, turned into a courtroom. Sy couldn't be the bailiff since it was his own case. So, Jim, my husband, was the bailiff. (A/N: Squeal!)

"Um, Jay? Where's Zane?"

"Oh yeah! With the power of the Authoress's arts and crafts, I summon Zane!" And Zane magically appeared in the defendant's chair.

"What am I doing here? Syrus! What is this about?" Zane demanded.

"Big Brother, you are being sued for my bunny suit." Sy whimpered. (Note: Aww, that's sad. Syrus is scared)

"Why, that is ridiculous. Whose idea is this?" Zane then looked away from Syrus and saw Jaden. "Jaden, I swear, if this is your idea…"

Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel. "Order, order in the court!" he demanded.

"Jaden, I will not stand here and put up with this!" Zane then proceeded to storm out of the courtroom.

Jim blocked Zane's way out. "Sorry, mate, but it's my job."

Zane asked, "Just who are you?"

Shirley then bit Zane because his leg looked like chicken. Zane was then a good boy and went back to sit down.

"Alright. Let's start this case." Jaden said. "Sy, what are you suing for?"

"Your Awesomeness, I am suing for my bailiff suit! Zane is a big doody-head and won't give it back!"

"Sy, you are being immature!" Zane yelled.

Jaden thundered, "Silence!"

Zane promptly shut his face.

"Zane, show me the suit."

Zane pouted and said, "I don't have it. Chazz stole it."

"Well, then, let's bring in Chazz."

"Wait, wait! I lied, here it is." And so Zane produced the bunny suit in question. He then threw it at Syrus. "Here, you can have it back. But, if you continue to wear it, I. Don't. Know. You." Zane then walked out the courtroom.

Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel and said, "I declare Sy as the winner!"

Just then, a mango smoothie ran by that was being chased by Chazz. He yelled, "You darn smoothie! I'll get you!" Both Chazz and the smoothie ran out the courtroom.

[Closing Scene]

Two figures were seen running around the campus. One was a short, round beverage, and the other had pointy hair, and was tall-kinda. The tall figure yelled, "Stop running from me you darn smoothie!"'

The next day when the boy was found in the jungle, he was then taken to the duel arena to duel the smoothie.

[The End Of The Chapter]

**Authoress Notes: **

**1: Tune in next time to see the epic duel between Chazz and the smoothie!**

**2: Thanks to NinjaJudai19 for suggesting the case!**

**3: Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story!**

**4: Make an Authoress's Day and review! :D**

**5: Vote for who you want to win on my poll on my profile! Chazz or the Mango Smoothie! :D**


	10. Chazz Vs Mango Smoothie!

**WARNINGS: DUEL FORMAT! **

**CASE: CHAZZ VS. MANGO SMOOTHIE**

**NOTES: THE CASE IS BEING DECIDED IN THE FORM OF A DUEL. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING OUT A DUEL, SORRY IF IT SUCKS. AS THIS IS CRACK, CHAZZ WILL HAVE MADE UP CARDS. THIS DUEL DOES HAVE UNREALISTIC RULES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**[EPIC DUEL AHEAD!]**

**Chazz woke up to being dragged through the jungle. "Hey! What are you two knuckleheads doing?"**

**Knucklehead 1 said, "Well, we are taking you to the arena so you can get your revenge on the Mango Smoothie."**

"**Oh. Sounds good to me!" So Chazz went willingly. When Chazz got to the arena, the first person he saw was Jaden dressed up in his judge suit and Syrus in his bailiff (bunny) suit.**

"**Judge Slacker! What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm the Judge. I'm supposed to be here." Jaden replied with a goofy grin on his face. **

"**Oh, so you're going to help me get my revenge?" Chazz asked Jaden. **

"**Yep! Here's the first thing you will need!" Jaden then threw Chazz a duel disk.**

"**Wait. I have to duel for my revenge?"**

"**Yep. That's how this chapter works!" Jaden chirped.**

"**Chapter? What? Never mind. Let's get this started. I'll go first." Chazz informed everyone.**

"**Not so fast, Chazz! I have to decide who goes first, by using the evidence presented!" Jaden told the spiky headed boy.**

"**Slacker…" Chazz growled angrily.**

"**Point taken Chazz. Mango Smoothie, anything I should know?" Jaden said.**

**The Mango Smoothie was silent.**

"**Alright, so Chazz will go first."**

**Chazz drew. Then called out, "Alright, I put a monster card face down, and play the magic card, Gladiator's Revenge! This let's me play another monster card face up. I choose, Orphaned Prince!"**

**A mini-monster dressed in fine purple clothing with a yellow cape pops up. It has 1000/500.**

"**I end my turn! Alright Smoothie! Give me your best shot!" Chazz said.**

**The Smoothie sat there, then using the power of fiction, drew a card. It ended it's turn.**

"**That's it? How boring." Jaden commented epically.**

"**Alight, my turn again! I switch my face down card, face up! Smoothie, meet Orphaned Prince's **

**Pet Dragon (1400/700)! Now I'll have both attack you directly!"**

**So with a brilliant blast from the dragon, Smoothie lost 1400 life points. And after Orphaned Prince attacked Smoothie with the Prince's sword, Smoothie lost another 1000 points, for a grand total of 2400 points lost!**

"**Now, it's your turn, Lame Smoothie!"**

**The smoothie put down two cards face down, and ended his turn.**

**It was Chazz's turn. He sacrificed his Orphaned Prince and Pet Dragon to summon Galaxy King (2000/1000). He then took another 2000 life points from Mango Smoothie. Smoothie now has 3600 life points left. It was Smoothie's turn, but he still didn't make a move. It was now Chazz's turn again.**

"**Hey, you coward! Do something! Make a move! I summon Knight of the Stars(1100/850) in attack mode! I'll have it attack you directly!" Knight of the Stars attacked Smoothie, but was stopped by Smoothie's magic card, Glass Reflection, which stopped Chazz's attack and took 500 life points from Chazz.**

"**Finally, you do something!" Jaden called out unyouthfully!**

**It was Smoothie's turn again, he summoned the monster, Juice Glass (500/100) and played the magic card, Lime Flavor Added, which gave Juice Glass 500 more points. Smoothie then played the magic card, Spill Protection which gave Juice Glass another 200 points. Juice Glass(1200/100) attacked Knight of the Stars and took 100 of Chazz's life points.**

**Chazz now has 7400 life points while Smoothie has 3600.**

**Chazz put a monster card face down and had Galaxy King attack Juice Glass which took another 800 life points from Smoothie. It was Smoothie's turn. Smoothie put a monster card facedown and ended his turn.**

**Sy said, "This is the lamest duel I have ever read." Jaden agreed.**

"**Shut up Mini-Slacker!" Chazz told Syrus. "I sacrifice Galaxy King and my face down, Knight of the Stars, to summon Space Emperor(2500/1200)! Since I didn't sacrifice Orphaned Prince to summon Space's Emperor, I can't attack you this turn, but just you wait…." **

**Smoothie took this chance to play his magic card, "SMOOTHIE IS THE KIDNAPPER, this card, let Smoothie summon the Super-Epic Mango Smoothie Supreme(Infinity/Infinity)! Smoothie attacked Chazz's Space Emperor and took the remainder of Chazz's life point's.**

**Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel and declared Mango Smoothie the winner of the case.**

"**Chazz, you are sentenced to writing horrible duels for the next 5678492746567048205836 chapters." Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.**

**Chazz then broke down sobbing while the smoothie got away.**

**[The End of the Chapter]**

**Authoress's Notes:**

**1: Sorry about the lame-tastic duel. I did my best! (Dane Cook there)**

**2: Sometimes, I will add things to previous chapters, so you can go check those out, or last chapter at least. I only added one more thing.**

**3: Sorry, if you were Team Chazz, but he lost. Epically.**

**4: Thanks for reviewing everyone! :D **

**5: Make an Authoress's Day and review, please. (:**


	11. Best Singer Ever

**WARNINGS: HORRIBLE SINGING, JESSE'S TALKING IS MODELED AFTER HOW PEOPLE TALK WHERE I LIVE XD**

**CASE: JESSE VS. AXEL**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SONGS, TV SHOWS, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT THESE PANIC ATTACKS I KEEP HAVING.**

**[E P I C A L]**

Jaden got a new TV. He was currently watching his love, Judge Millian, when he heard a cat screeching.

"Ooooooooooooooooh, I wish I was a brand name weiner-dog! Cause that is really what I want to beeee. If I was a brand name chili dog, everyone would reeeeeeeeeally liiiiiiiiiiiike me!" a Southern voice sang.

Jaden picked up his TV, no way was it getting thrown in the ocean again, and went to the source of the screeching.

"Yo Jesse, what up man?" Jaden asked the teal headed boy.

"Hey Jay! Ya heard my singin? Wasn't it just amazing?" Jesse had stars in his eyes, he really thought he had did good.

Then around the corner came Axel, whistling. Jesse ran up to him, pointed at him, and accused Axel, "Yew think yer better than me? You can't sing worth a flip! I'll sue you!"

Axel looked at Jesse and said, "So sue me. I dare you to."

"Fine! I will! Jay, be the judge!"

That was all Jaden needed to hear. He donned his judge's outfit (which was a unicorn suit. If Syrus can have a new bunny suit, Jaden deserves a new animal also) and got Syrus to bailiff again. (Yay!)

Also, with the power of my panic attacks, the random classroom they somehow ended up in became a courtroom.

"Alright, plaintiff, Jesse, man, tell me the problem."

"Alright, so yer Highness, I was a'singin and this varmint, meanin Axel, came by just a'tryin to outdo me!"

"Axel your defense?"

"I was whistling, Jaden."

"Okay! So Jesse, your proof that Axel thinks he is better than you?"

"Okay, I'll sing. Git ready now, this'll blow yer minds!" Jesse then opened his moth to sing, and somewhere a man went bald. "Shiny, Shiny little spring. Like a twinkle in a star, down below the earth so deep. Shiny, shiny little spring, Next time will you please sang with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Everyone in the courtroom's ears were bleeding. Meatloaf, the singer, came to the courtroom to backhand Jesse for that song. A few birds came in, and thought Jesse was giving a mating call.

"Okay," Jaden said, "Axel, now it's your turn to sing."

And what came out Axel's mouth was as smooth as chocolate. It was so good that the previous man that went bald, got his hair back. Beyonce came in and kissed Axel.

Axel sang, "You are my moonshine, my only moonshine. You make me saaaad when skies are clear. You'll never know dear, how much I hate you. Please come take, my moonshine away."

Jaden stood up and slowly started clapping. Then, Syrus started sobbing and clapping, next the whole school was filing in and out of the courtroom, sobbing and clapping.

"That was so beautiful!"  
>"You are a genius!"<br>"You remind me of a koala bear."  
>"I'm a random generic person!"<br>"I Love You"  
>"Will you marry me?"<p>

Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel, "Order! Order in the court! I still have to give a verdict."

Everyone then sat down in an available seat.

Jaden's verdict was "I rule in favor of the defense! Axel wins!" Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.

Everyone cheered. They then carried Axel off to party. Jesse went to the party too because he had forgotten why he sued Axel in the first place.

Jaden went off to go watch his love, Judge Millian, in peace.

**[T H E O F T H E C H A P T E R]**

**Authoress's Notes:**

**1: I hate my job.**

**2: Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and altering this story. You all make my day! :D**

**3: Thanks to regular reviewers, Ari, Peach Wookiee, and NinjaJudai19! You guys and gals rock! (:**

**4: Make an Authoress's Day and Review! **


	12. Language Skills

**WARNINGS: ODDNESS ALL AROUND**

**CASE: PEGASUS VS. HASSLEBERRY**

**DISCLAIMER: .CHAPTER THIS IN ANYTHING OWN DON'T I .YOU THANK**

**[EPIC]**

Jaden and my husband, Jim, were dueling in the duel arena when they hear the following conversation:

"Sorry Hassleberry-boy, but I have the quirkiest language."  
>"Is that fancy talk for girly, you grunt?"<br>"What? No! It means 'most unique'.""I think you are a koala bear."  
>"Most unique? I think you done lost your head, Grunt!"<p>

And so the argument continued.

"Er, mate, you think we should go help them out?" Jim asked Jaden.  
>"Yeah! I'll be the judge!"<p>

And so with the power of love, the duel arena was turned into a courtroom.

"I'll go get the two.'' my husband volunteered.  
>"Okay! I'll go find Sy! He's gonna bailiff this chapter!"<br>"Chapter? Mate, you are one strange pollywog." And then Jim left to go get Hassleberry and Pegasus.

And so, while Jaden went and got Syrus and his portable TV, Jim brought in Hassleberry and Pegasus.

"So, Jim-boy, what are we doing here?"  
>"Why, mate, Jay is gonna decide who speaks the most, quirkiest."<br>"Jimbo, now you're speaking all girly?"  
>Jim face palmed. "No mate. Quirky does not mean girly."<br>"Oh….."

Jaden returned with his TV and Syrus in tow. "Alright! I'm ready!"

"Alright! I'll go first Jaden-boy. My case is that I am not girly and I am the most eloquent speaker here."  
>"Those are some big words, sir. Hassleberry, your defense?"<br>"I say random army terms Sarge!"  
>"That you do."<p>

Just then Kool-aid Man burst through the wall, "OH YEAH! I'M THE JUDGE NOW!"

Jaden then proceeded to chase Kool-aid Man out of the courtroom. "OH NO! I'M THE ONLY JUDGE HERE!"

After that job was finished, Jaden sat back down only to be interrupted by…Weird Al Yankovich.

"Hey, Real Slim Shady! I'll judge this Barbie Girl case. The winner is….Pegasus!"

Then Weird Al disappeared, never to be seen again, except on Youtube.

"Welp! Let me bang this gavel here and then we can all leave!"

So Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel to make Weird Al's decision official.

"Now we will live happily ever after until next chapter!" Jaden happily declared.

"Chapter? What are you talking about Jaden?" said some random character.

**[STORY END!]**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTES:**

**1: THANKS TO **Loocoforcoco-123, **FOR REVIEWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING THIS STORY.**

**2: THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE FOR READING.**

**3: THANKS TO MY USUAL REVIEWERS! :D**

**4: MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW! (:**


	13. Who's Richer?

**WARNINGS: MONEY**

**CASE: ASTER VS. ZANE**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT THIS TEXT MESSAGE!**

**[AWESOME-SAUCE]**

Jaden's TV broke through unusual circumstances not told in this chapter. He needed a new one so he could watch his old flame, _Judge Judy_. But where, oh where could he find a portable TV on such short notice?

Why by having someone sue someone of course!

And who should that someone be, but the very person that just walked around the corner, Aster.

Jaden walked up to Aster and said, "Hey, I heard Zane dissing you the other day. Zane said you were a poor bag of sticks. Dude, you better get a handle on that."

This understandably made Aster mad. He most certainly was NOT a poor bag of sticks.

"Where is that weasel at? I'll show him poor! I'm suing for slander!"

At that moment, Itachi from _Naruto _showed up. "I did not slander you…yet." He threatened.

Everyone in the hallway gulped, and Itachi disappeared.

While everyone was gulping, Zane showed up. Aster ran up to him and said, "So, you think I'm a poor bag of sticks, eh? I'll show you! I'm suing!"

Zane was confused. When did he say that? And why didn't he think of something better? Hmmm….oh well!

Zane shot back with, "Please! You couldn't sue your way out of a paper bag!"

At that moment, Ronald McDonald came by and said, "Don't forget your smiles everyone!" Then he walked away.

"I'll get on that suing thing Aster" Jaden said.

So with the power of cheeseburgers, a random classroom the hall was outside of was turned into a courtroom. Professor Stein came by and said, "Again?" Then walked away.

Jaden was in his judge's seat, all decked out in his unicorn/judge's suit, along with Syrus in his bunny/bailiff suit.

"So, Aster, why are you suing Zane Trusdale today?" Jaden asked in the most official voice he could muster.  
>"Your Honor, I am here to sue this coward for slander! I am NOT a poor bag of sticks, as he so callously called me!"<br>"That is a horrible insult." Syrus commented.  
>"Thank you bailiff. It really hurt my feelings." Aster replied.<br>"No, I meant it was a bad insult." Sy turned to Zane, "Big Brother, you couldn't think of a good insult?"

Zane turned white. He had just been dissed! By his own brother no less!

"W-Well…bleh!" Zane stuck his tongue out at Syrus for lack of a better response.

Jaden cleared his throat, "You gentlemen through?" he asked Syrus and Zane.

"Yes." they both answered then hung their heads in shame.  
>"Excellent! Now Aster, show me proof that you are richer than Zane. You can start by buying me a new portable TV!" Jaden declared…epically!<br>"Alright! I will!" Aster pulled out a cell phone and credit card and asked, "How fast do you want it here?"  
>"Right now!" was Jaden's reply.<p>

The TV Aster ordered was electric green with neon pink zebra stripes. It had surround sound and a HD screen.

Jaden loved it.

"Squee!" Jaden yelled! He turned on his old love, Judge Judy and promptly ignored the war that would ensue.

Zane was mad. He would show Aster! So he ordered a bigger TV that was bright blue with neon _orange _tiger stripes! It had better everything than Aster's TV.

Aster could not let this deed go unpunished. He ordered a new gizmo which prompted Zane to do the same, and soon, they had both maxed out their cards.

What did they buy, you might ask. Well, I'll tell you, epically of course. They bought;

Floss  
>2 Balls of Glue to be Jaden's friends<br>A chair made of cheese  
>A table made of cheese and<br>A ticket for Jaden to go dancing naked!

Wow, that last one was unnecessary. The two boys looked at Jaden and asked,

"So, Judge Jaden, who won?"

Jaden hadn't been paying attention, so he had to do this the old fashion way. Stall until someone came crashing through the roof.

And Jaden was in luck. Avril Lavigne crashed through the ceiling and went to Zane.

"Hey hottie, you are soooo rich and famous. You are coming with me." Zane and Avril then walked away.

"Welp, looks like Zane won." Jaden said."WHAT? I want a redo!" Aster yelled pointlessly.

Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official. Zane won.

**[CHAPTER-ENDER]**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTES**

**1: Thanks to everyone for reading!  
><strong>**2: Thanks to Peach Wookiee for reading, reviewing, altering, and favoriting this story! Yay!  
><strong>**3: Thanks to timothy1994, for putting this story on Alert! BTW, 1994 is my birth year! (:  
><strong>**4: Thanks to my regular reviewers: Ari, NinjaJudia19, Peach Wookiee, and Loocoforcoco-123! :D  
><strong>**5: Make an Authoress's day and review!  
><strong>**6: If you can guess the cartoon the list of stuff came from, I'll love you forever. (Hint: It's this robot/dog's Chirstmas list!)**


	14. The Cat Owner

**WARNINGS: SELF-INSERT, PHARAOH THE CAT, AND JADEN BEING SUED**

**CASE: ALEXIS VS. JADEN**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF**

**[EPIC TV SHOWS!]  
><strong>One day Jaden was in his dorm room playing with Pharaoh the Cat. Jaden had a flashlight and was shining it on the wall while Pharaoh tried to reach it.

"Haha! You stupid cat!" Jaden mocked.

Pharaoh proceeded to scratch Jaden mercilessly, but before that, Alexis had walked in when Jaden insulted Pharaoh.

"Jaden! You butthead!" Alexis scooped up Pharaoh. "You shouldn't be mean to Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy."  
>"Me? Do you see what he done?" Jaden yelped.<br>"You deserved it."  
>"Nu-huh." Jaden maturely said.<br>"Yes-huh." Alexis shot back. "You know what, fine! I'm suing for this kitty!" she declared…..epically!

Jaden's mouth fell to the floor. He couldn't believe this! How could he, The Judge, be sued?"But, who will be the Judge?" Jaden asked.

Alexis hadn't thought about that, but she had the perfect person that would agree to everything she said…..Cha-BASTION! :D Bastion would be perfect!

So with the power of Cat Food, Jaden's dorm room was turned into a courtroom. Bastion had also popped up in the judge's outfit along with Syrus as the bailiff. Pharaoh was sitting on the Judge's stand by Bastion.

"Urm..what am I doing here?" Bastion asked.  
>"You must be the Judge this chapter." Syrus said.<br>"Chapter? Eh…." Bastion trailed off, "Alright then, moving on."

Pharaoh then jumped down and went to Alexis.

"So Alexis? What are we doing?" Bastion asked the pretty blonde.  
>"Bastion, I'm suing Jaden for the rights to Pharaoh." she told him.<br>"Gotcha. So why do you think you would be better for Pharaoh then Jaden?"  
>"Well, I'm much more smarter, prettier, and cuter! I'm totally the perfect person."<br>"Jaden, what do you have to say to that?" Bastion asked.

Jaden was watching his new electric blue and neon pink zebra striped TV. He was watching his love, Judge Milian, so he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jaden told Bastion.

Bastion sweat dropped. "Well, then, I guess Alexis wins Pharaoh…." Just as Bastion was about to bang (tehe) the gavel, a figure fell through the roof (as always)! Who was this mysterious figure?

Multiple choice time!  
>Was the figure:<br>A. Someone from _Naruto  
><em>B. A celebrity  
>or<br>C. A random stranger!

If you answered….. C, you are correct! :D

The figure that crashed through the roof was….. ME! Gasp!

I went over to Alexis, pushed her down, and took Pharaoh from her. "He is mine now, suck-ah!" I yelled then ran away.

Bastion banged (tehe) the gavel and said, "My ruling is…that strange girl gets Pharaoh!"

Alexis then jumped Bastion and beat him down all the way back to Ra Yellow dorms.

**[EPIC SELF-INSERT!]**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTES:  
><strong>**1. THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D  
><strong>**2. Ari: I MISSED YOU REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER. D:  
><strong>**3. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW!**


	15. Who Had Blue Hair First?

**WARNINGS: NO CAMEOS! GASP!**

**CASE: SYRUS VS. ZANE & JESSE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT EVEN THE COLOR BLUE. FROWNY FACE.**

**[EPIC….DOTS! :D]**

One night (just because we never have a case at night), Jaden and Syrus were having a sleepover with Jesse! They were all discussing chickens when the subject of hair color came up…

"Hey, Jess, you and Sy have the same hair color! It's purple!" Jaden announced.  
>"Purple? Um, Jay, I think you mean blue, and my hair is a lighter blue than Jesse's." Sy told his color-blind friend.<br>"Yeah, Jay, besides, little shrimp here copied off me!" Jesse announced with a goofy grin.  
>"I copied off you? I was here first! You big dummy!" Syrus epically squeaked! "You wanna be like that, then I'm suing!"<p>

"Oooooooooo, I'll be the judge! Me, me! Choose me!" Jaden asked politely.

Everyone then sweat dropped.

So with the power of low cell phone batteries, Jesse's room was transformed into a courtroom. Jaden was dressed, blah, blah, blah. The only change was that Adrian was the bailiff this chapter because I haven't had him do anything yet.

"So, Sy, tell us why you are suing." Jaden said officially while playing with action figures.  
>"I'm suing Jesse because he stole my hair color!" Sy squeaked again.<br>Jaden looked at Jesse's hair and yelled, "OMG! Jesse stole all the indigo from your hair, Sy!"

Syrus face palmed. Also, when Jaden yelled, he brought Zane running to the door!

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HOLLERING?" Zane hollered.  
>"Oh, hi Zane! We're having a case right now!" Jaden cheerfully said."So, I see."<p>

Seeing Zane set off a light bulb in Sy's head. If he can sue Jesse, why not Zane too! It was brillant!

"Your honor, I would like to sue Zane also!" Syrus shouted!  
>"Oh no. Here we go again."<p>

Jaden had to think on that request.

"Okay! I'll allow it, so tell us your proof, Sy.""Yes, your honor my proof is…" Sy was about to use the proof that had never let him down before, the proof that helped him that one time with Hassleberry. My friends, Syrus finished his sentence with.. "I was here first. I've been here since the first episode." Syrus then crossed his arms.

…...

Awkward silence

…...

Zane raised his hand, "Um, your honor, can I submit my evidence now?"  
>"I'll allow it."<br>"I was born first, so Sy is epically wrong."

….

More awkward silence

….

"Zane wins. Sorry Sy." Jaden announced.

Syrus then ran back to Slifer to cry while Zane, Jesse, and Jaden stayed and watched Judge Joe Brown on Jesse's pink with purple hearts TV.

[**END EPIC CHAPTER]**

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**

**1. NO CAMEO! :0**

**2. Ari, I DON'T THINK YOU ARE DUMB. :\**

**3. THANKS TO NINJAJUDIA19 AND PEACH WOOKIEE FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**4. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW! :D PLEASE? : | **


	16. The Judge is Sued Once Again!

**WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF HIV. NOT MAKING FUN OF HIV OR ANYONE WITH IT. HAS ANYONE SEEN MR. ROBOT-KUN? I LOST HIM A FEW CHAPTERS BACK AND JUST NOW NOTICED. -_-''**

**CASE: ADRIAN VS. JADEN**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT MY PAYCHECK TO THE JOB I QUIT! :D**

**[EPIC JOB QUITTER!]  
><strong>One day as Jaden was getting ready to duel Zane in front of the whole school, Adrian came up to him and said:

"One, why are you dueling Zane? He's not supposed to be here until late this chapter.  
>Two, Where is Chazz? I wanna tell him how much better than him, I am.<br>Three, Why do you always take up my screen time?"

Adrian then folded his arms and waited for an answer.

Jaden sat on the ground to think. . Then smoke came from his brain, and he exploded only to be replaced by a new Jaden.

"Well, the answers to your questions are… One: Idk. Two: He's hiding from the Mango Smoothie." Jaden then paused to look around for said Smoothie. "Three: Because I'm awesome and you are an epic fail." Jaden answered Adrian's questions….snobbily.

As Adrian began to digest (Ew) these answers, he turned redder and redder. How dare Jaden say Jaden is awesome? He is in no such way awesome! Adrian narrowed his eyes, pointed at Jaden, and proclaimed, "I'M SUING YOU! EPICALLY!"

Jaden gasped! How dare the Judge be sued…a second time, nonetheless! Jaden got a determined face and said, "Growl! I accept your challenge!"

So with the power of wet clothes, the duel arena turned into a courtroom, with Syrus as the judge, and my husband, Jim, as the bailiff.

"Oh! I'm the Judge this chapter? Huzzah!" Syrus cheered.  
>"Chapter? I think you done went and split your noggin there, mate." Jim told the happy-induced Syrus.<br>"Nope. My eggs are back in Slifer." Syrus told Jim.  
>Jim face palmed and sweat dropped.<p>

Adrian was getting frustrated. When was this case ever going to start? Adrian cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Sy looked up. "Oh! Well, let's start. Adrian, why are you suing Jay?"  
>"He thinks he's so much better than everyone because he gets more screen time! Well, I am here to prove that he is not! Angry face!"<br>"Okay, what is your proof?"  
>"My proof is that everyone wants to be Jaden's friend, nobody bothers looking for friends anywhere else on this island."<p>

At that time Bakura walks in with Dr. Phil. Bakura says, "Fix him." and points at Adrian. Then goes, and sits in the audience.

Dr. Phil asks, "Adrian, is it possible that you are just jealous of Jaden's popularity?"  
>Adrian responds, "What? No!"<br>"Are you sure? Are you really sure? Are you positive? Are you HIV positive?"  
>Adrian broke down. "Yes! That's exactly what it is! I was never loved, so I'm jealous!"<p>

Dr. Phil went and patted Adrian's back, "It's okay son. There, There."

Syrus looked at the two then looked at Jaden.

"Jaden! Have you been paying any attention at all?" Syrus asked.  
>"Huh? Sy, quit yelling. I'm trying to watch <em>Judge Joe Brown.<em>" Jaden answered.

Syrus face palmed.

"Well, looks like Jaden is the winner since Adrian admitted guilt. So Adrian I rule that you must pay a grand total of….. drum roll please…. FIVE DOLLARS to Jaden!"

Syrus then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official. Adrian looked up at Syrus and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

Everyone then watched as Jaden dueled Zane to end the chapter.

**[EPIC CHAPTER END]**

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. HI.  
><strong>**2. THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND THE WHATNOT.  
><strong>**3. THANKS TO xxSkitten AND bluemelancholy FOR ALERTING AND FAVORITING THIS STORY. (Sorry xxSkitten if I missed you before.)  
><strong>**4. THANKS TO MY REGULAR REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! :D  
><strong>**5. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE? :)**


	17. Stop Singing!

**WARNINGS: MORE SINGING! O.O ZANE/ALEXIS PAIRING MENTIONED…STRONGLY. RANDOM PLACING OF A REVIEWER! :0**

**CASE: AXEL VS. ATTICUS**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M GLAD SOMEONE FOUND MR. ROBOT-KUN. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX. I DON'T OWN THIS HAIRDRYER, THIS PICKLE, THIS MONKEY BAR, OR THIS CHAIR. WAIT, I DO OWN THE CHAIR. JUST DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS.**

**[LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN]**

One night at Duel Academy's underground nightclub, that I stole from the reviews, Atticus was entertaining the masses. He was wowing everyone with his awesome….. Ninja moves.

No singing yet, but ninja moves are now. Atticus was so good at ninja-ing, that he got a girl moved up to Obelisk Blue. Then came the bad part. Atticus donned his Hawaiian Shirt and strummed his ukulele, and began to sing.

The result was chocolaty. He sound was so deep and smooth, you could swim in it. Swim! The sound made Zane want to kiss Alexis, but he didn't. It made that Dueling Monkey from that one episode come out and dance. The dancing monkey was funnier though.

Just as Atticus finished singing, Axel burst in the room! Axel walked up to Atticus, pointed at the man, and said, "You. You think you sing better than me? Let's go. Right here, right now. I'm suing."

As soon as the magical word "suing" was said, up popped Jaden.

"Did I hear the word 'suing'?" Jaden asked. "I'll be the judge!"

Axel rubbed his hands together and said, "Excellent." He sounded kind of like a snake when he said it.

So with the power of reviewers, the nightclub was turned into a courtroom, and everything was per usual except the nightclub owner was there. She totally didn't expect to be, but she is.

"So, Mr. Axel," Jaden began, "what are we here for tonight?"  
>"Sir," Axel saluted, "I am here to sue Atticus over who is the better singer."<br>"Alrighty, what is the evidence?"

At this time, Atticus shouted, "I'M A NINJA! CALL ME ATTICUS-SAN!" at the top of his lungs.

Mr. Robot-Kun danced in front of the plaintiff and defendant.

Axel said, "My evidence is a singing competition."  
>Jaden said, "Agreed. Whoever has the loudest adoring fans wins."<p>

So with the power of Cool-Aid pie, a singing competition was held. Atticus was so good, that Chancellor Sheppard grew hair on the top of his head. But Axel, Axel was so good, that Beyonce kidnapped him to make him a back-up singer on her world tour.

As Axel was being carted away, Jaden yelled to him, "Hey Axel! You win!"

Then Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official. Jaden looked at the nightclub owner and said, "Hey lady. What's your name? Atticus has to pay you since we used your place for court and he lost."

The owner replied epically, "They call me Ari. How much does he owe me? Also, that robot that was dancing earlier will give you all a free Mango Smoothie."

Jaden boomed, "Atticus must pay Ari eleventy billion trillion dollars."

And so Atticus did.

**[END CHAPTER]**

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**

**1. THANKS TO Romantically Distant FOR THE BUTTLOAD OF REVIEWS. THEY MADE ME HAPPY.**

**2. I HAVE PLANS TO RANDOMLY PLACE A REVIEWER INTO THE STORY EACH CHAPTER UNTIL I RUN OUT. GASP!**

**3. THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING. =)**

**4. MAKE MY NIGHT AND REVIEW. =D**


	18. Chazz Has Stolen Sexy

**WARNING: Stolen sexy, more inserts of reviewers**

**CASE: Chazz VS. Jim**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT A LIST**

**[EPIC REVIEWERS!]**

One day as Jaden was watching his love, Judge Millian, Chazz came running in the Ra Dorm-Den-Thing. You see Chazz was no longer hiding from the Mango Smoothie, but we get into _that_ next chapter. D:  
>"I have a problem, Slacker, and only you can solve it." Chazz informed Jaden.<br>"What's the problem, Chazz?"  
>"That's THE Chazz to you!" Chazz pulled Jaden a little closer and whispered in his ear, "My sexy was stolen."<p>

… … … … …  
>Awkward silence<p>

"So? Can you help me? I want to sue the theif."

And at the word "sue" Jaden lit up like a Christmas Zebra.

"OKAY! You go get the defendant and I'll go get ready!"

So with the power of Sweet Tea, the Ra Dorm-Den-Thing was turned into a courtroom and everyone was there that needed to be there.

Chazz returned with none other than…  
>Quiz Time!<br>Was it,  
>A. Rock Lee<br>B. My husband  
>or<br>C. My other husband

Tick, tock, tick, tock, Time's up! If you guessed **A**, you are horribly wrong. It's **B**. Jaden was in place and ready to begin. "Alright, so Chazz, what are we here for?"

Chazz pointed at Jim and said, "Your Slacker-ness, he stole my sexy!" Chazz then broke out in tears.

Jaden sent Syrus to calm Chazz down. Syrus told him, "There, There, it's okay. Do I need to go get Dr. Phil from Chapter 16?"  
>Chazz pushed Syrus down and said, "I don't need no doctor! I need my sexy back!" Chazz continued to sob.<p>

Jaden looked between Jim and Chazz. He didn't see any sexy anywhere, expect maybe, himself. (A/N: Noooooooooo!)

Jaden asked my husband, who is now a bouncer, "So, what's your defense?"  
>Jim told him, "Err, mate, I have no idea what is going on. I get dragged away from my duel, and told I was being sued for being sexy or something.."<br>Jaden interrupted Jim to say, "DRAGGED AWAY FROM DUELING THAT'S A CRIME! But, first, Chazz, what's your proof Jim stole your sexy?"  
>Chazz ran and got Alexis, "My proof is this: Usually Alexis is all over me, but lately she has been all over Jim and Jim's wallet!"<p>

As if to prove Chazz right, Alexis ran over to Jim, pushed him down, and took his wallet.  
>"See!"<br>"Hmm, that is odd…."

Alexis spotted Jaden and proceeded to hang all over him. (A/N: Eww.)

Just as Jaden was about to give a verdict, two females walked in. The younger one which was me, said to the older one, "Hey, Peach Wookiee, watch this." Then I proceeded to push down Alexis for hurting my hubby, and I took Jaden's gavel.

I banged (tehe) it and said, Jim wins! Then I kidnapped Jim because I was tired of him being a bouncer. Peach helped me by knocking out everyone (so they wouldn't see us steal Jim) in the room and getting Jim's wallet back, so I could pay her for helping.

[CUT SCENE]  
>The rest of the gang gathered around Atticus's TV and watched Axel dance on Beyonce's world tour from last chapter. Axel looked like he had been dancing for 394524985734987598234 minutes. It was horrifying.<br>**[The End of the Epic Chapter]**

**Authoress's Notes:  
><strong>**1. Haha, everyone got knocked out. XD  
>2. NinjaJudia19, you're next! :D<br>3. I missed Ari again. -_-  
><strong>**4. Thanks everyone for the 54(!) reviews! Yay!  
><strong>**5. Make my day and review some more! :D**


	19. Chazz and The Smoothie: Part 3

**WARNINGS: IT'S BACK! MANGO SMOOTHIE TIME! ANOTHER REVIEWER INSERT!**

**CASE: CHAZZ VS. MANGO SMOOTHIE**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS THIS SENIOR RING! :D NO YU-GI-OH GX. NO OTHER FAMOUS ITEM. THANK YOU FOR NOT SUING.**

**[BEGINNING]  
><strong>A figure was crouched in the darkness of the forest. He could be heard mumbling to himself, "The Chazz will have his revenge." Than he laughed wildly.

Cue Theme Song about playing your cards right!  
>End Theme Song<p>

Jaden was walking through the forest, with Syrus, looking for dueling Koalas when The Mango Smoothie leaped in front of them! It made that slurping noise that happens when your drink starts to run out. Then, it told them… "Help me. Slurp. I need to get my dance crew together."

It was interrupted by Chazz, who pushed the Smoothie down and said, "Haha! I'm Suing!"

Jaden said, "Finally! A case! I was wondering when we would get one."  
>Syrus asked, "Didn't we just have a case an hour ago? Ya know, Chazz and the sexy, and the crazy lady's husband!" But no one listened to Syrus.<p>

So with the power of random Kiba references, the forest got a courtroom.

"So Chazz, why are we suing the smoothie today?" Jaden asked in a high-pitched, snotty voice.  
>"Well, your Slacker-ness, I would like to say that he beat me in a duel…illegally!"<br>..Jaden looked at Chazz and said, "Haha, you lost to a smoothie."  
>Chazz's face turned red and he shouted, "Shut up you slacker!"<p>

So, Chazz replayed the whole duel, Chapter 10, if you want to re-read it.

"See your honor! Ending card says it all! Smoothie is the kidnapper! Sentence him!"

But Jaden wasn't listening. Jaden was playing with his action figures. Jaden looked up and said, "Hey, Chazz, you say something?"  
>Chazz face palmed and shouted, "The case Slacker. The case!"<br>Jaden went, "Oh yeah," and then was interrupted by a strange female!

The girl ran through the court screaming, "GOOOO SMOOTHIE! I'm NINJAJUDAI19! I LOVE YOUR WORK!" Then she ran into the Naruto universe and played ninja with Shikamaru.

After the girl left, everyone had a staring contest. The Mango Smoothie's pet rock won.

"Back to the case, guys!" Syrus shouted epically!

At that point a figure showed up to announce the verdict. This figure was….. Atticus!Atticus announced, "Smoothie wins!" Then he left to go find some womens.

Chazz shouted, "That's not fair! I wanna re-sue!"  
>Jaden told him, "You can always duel again." Then he put on his signature goofy grin!<br>Chazz stopped to think. Hmmm, maybe he would duel that Smoothie again.  
><strong>[END]<strong>

**AUTHORESS'S NOTES:**

**1. CLIFF-HANGER! WILL CHAZZ DUEL THE SMOOTHIE AGAIN?  
><strong>**2. ARI, I PUT THE CHAPTER UP BEFORE I SAW YOUR REVIEW FOR THE OTHER CHAPTER. OOPS.  
><strong>**3. THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! :D  
><strong>**4. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW!**


	20. Chazz And The Smoothie: Part 4

**WARNING: ANOTHER DUEL BETWEEN CHAZZ AND THE SMOOTHIE. CHAZZ HAS NEW CARDS AND SMOOTHIE HAS THE SAME. MORE NOT REAL RULES! **

**CASE: CHAZZ VS. SMOOTHIE**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY NEW BRACELET!**

**[BEGINNING]  
><strong>Last time on Judge Jaden Yuki, Chazz was deciding on whether to duel the Smoothie that plagued his existence or whether to be a chicken and run. What decision did he make, Well, time to see…

"Smoothie!" Chazz began epically, "I challenge you to a duel!"

The Smoothie agreed to a duel. Jaden jumped up and declared, "I'll be the judge!"  
>Sy told him, "Jay, you're already the judge!"<br>"Oh yeah."

So with the power of cheesecake, Chazz and the Smoothie began to duel.

Chazz drew and attacked, the smoothie sat there until….it summoned…..Super-Epic Mango Smoothie Supreme! Chazz looked up in wonder at the ginormous glass of Smoothie.

"Oh, doody." Chazz proclaimed.

Jaden then promptly ran onto the field to try and drink the smoothie, but the Smoothie's colossal hand thumped him away.

This Smoothie looked like… Master Shake from Aqua Teens.

…Weird.

So anyway, Chazz was looking at his hand to see if he would lose epically again, and that's when he saw it… Giant Floating Fries.

So the Fries did a song and dance routine, then went away.

Chazz drew a card, and saw it was just the card he needed. That card was….. DOING IT NINJA-STYLE! Chazz cheered and began his turn.

"Alright giant milkshake! Prepare to meet Jaden's stomach! I play the monster card, Jaden's Gut (5 billion/0)! Then I play the spell card, DOING IT NINJA-STYLE!"

The card gave Jaden's Gut extremely epic powers. It made it strong against nuclear attacks, it could talk, and it got 80 million-billion-infinity points.

"Attack. That. Smoothie!" Chazz yelled, but since both monsters had the same attack points, they were both destroyed. It was Smoothie's turn again, but he did nothing because he was so heartbroken, so it went back to Chazz who played the monster card, "Chazz Is a Ninja(1100/none)! Chazz attacked Smoothie directly and won!…. GASP!

The Smoothie started crying and said, "Chazz, how could you do this to me? That night you saw me…I was warning your parents about my mobster cousin, who they owed money to, STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE!"

Chazz face palmed. "Mango Smoothie, why didn't you tell me this before I accused you?"

Smoothie said, "I was having too much fun in the courtroom and in the duel. But hey, Strawberry Smoothie is coming here to challenge you personally, so you better get prepared!"

And with that Mango Smoothie went and lived in the woods until Strawberry Smoothie came back.

Jaden looked from Chazz to the empty spot where Mango once stood. He got out his gavel and said, "Chazz, you finally beat the Mango Smoothie." The Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.  
><strong>[END]<strong>

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE:**

**1. PLOT TWIST  
><strong>**2. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
><strong>**3. I MAY NOT UPDATE JULY 14 - 17! I WILL BE ON AN OUT-OF-TOWN-TRIP!  
><strong>**4. MAKE MY NIGHT AND REVIEW!**


	21. Jesse and Axel: Round 2!

**WARNINGS: NO SMOOTHIE THIS CHAPTER, IMPORTANT NOTICE AT BOTTOM!**

**CASE: JESSE VS. AXEL**

**DISCLAIMER BY MR. ROBOT-KUN: HUMAN DOES NOT OWN TV SHOWS, FAMOUS PEOPLE, AND OTHER FAMOUS THINGS. SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**[start]  
><strong>In Jesse's room, Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were seated watching Judge Greg Mathis. When the commericals came on, Jesse began to sing.

"Oooo, the wheels on the cart go up and down, up and down, up and down! The wheels on the cart go by like chickens! All through the dark Syrus's hair!"Jesse's vocal cords leaped from his throat in sheer agony. Syrus shrunk 5 feet and Jaden was unaffected.

[CUT SCENE!]  
>Axel's room was next to Jesse's. Axel had just returned to Duel Academy from Beyonce's World Tour back in Chapter 17 when he heard….. A pigeon dying. Oddly, the pigeon dying sounded like a song. So, Axel went to investigate. He knocked on Jesse's door to ask if he knew where the dying pigeon was.<br>[End Cut Scene]

"Axel! Hiya buddy! So, you're back?" Jaden ran up and shook Axel's hand while asking.  
>"Um, yeah. Jaden, did you hear that noise that sounded like a corkscrew's death?"<br>"Ummm, Jesse was just singing. Does that help?" Jaden said with his finger on his sweat dropped.  
>"Yep that explains it."<p>

Jesses heard the whole conversation, and yelled out, "HEY! Wut's that supposed ta mean? You thank you're better than me? I'm suing! Jay, back me up!"

So with the power of burnt tongues, Jesse's room was turned into a courtroom.

"Not this again. Why does everyone think that I think I'm better than them?" Axel said out loud.

Jaden got in his usual spot, and said "Jesse, why are we here instead of watching Judge Greg?"  
>"I'm suing Axel for defa, defi, chicken, degamton… Slander!"<br>"I see, and how did he slander you?"

At that time, 3 random reviewers, ZeroXavier23, now you see me, and MichelleKaiba, crashed through the…floor! :D They all said, "Hi." Then left, to become students at some other anime

…Moving on.

"Your Royal Purple-ness, he keeps telling people he is better than me!" Jesse accused!  
>Syrus gasped! Epically! I like the word Epic!<br>Axel raised his hand, "Jaden, can I bring a witness as my defense?"  
>"Sure, I've judged smoothies before so why not that?"<br>Axel sweat dropped. Smoothies? What was Jaden talking about? Oh well.

Axel brought my husband to the stand. Jaden asked him, "So, Jim, you ever hear Axel say he is better than Jesse?"  
>"Why no, mate, Axel is pretty humble."<br>"Mumble? No, don't do that! Come on Jim, this is no time to be speaking Austrailian!"  
>"Right, moving on." Jim face palmed.<p>

Jaden was at a lost. How was he supposed to rule? Just then another person crashed through the window because they are cool like that. Who was this person? Why, it was, Professor Stein!

"Hello, Jaden you can't rule in, who's favor, Anyone? In Jesse's favor. You know why? Anyone? Because he lied. So, Axel wins." Professor Stein then left.

Jaden said, "So, the chicken wins! :D"  
>"Um, Jay, what chicken?" Jesse asked.<br>"Oh!" Jaden looked up. "Sorry, I was playing this rad game while Professor Stein was blathering on. Axel wins." Jaden then went back to playing his video game.

"Darn it! I can never win against you!" Jesse yelled at Axel

Jaden looked up and said, "Oh yeah, Jesse, you have to pay Axel 46.28 for lieing about him." Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.

Jesse cried all night. He had been saving that money to buy a new electric chicken counter.  
><strong>[end]<strong>

**Authoress's notes:**

**1. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! :D  
><strong>**  
>2. Should I write a separate story about Chazz and the Smoothie Family? Raise your hands in your reviews, if yes. <strong>

**3. This will be the last update until Monday, July 18. I have a trip and can't bring my laptop. )= Sorry!**

**4. Make an Authoress's day and review! **


	22. Love Doctor

**WARNINGS: LOVE DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE!**

**CASE: CHAZZ VS. ATTICUS**

**DISCLAIMER BY MR. ROBOT-KUN: CHUBBY FEMALE DOES NOT OWN ANY FAMOUS OBJECT. SHE DID, HOWEVER; JUST BUY THE NEW SEETHER CD. SHE LIKES THE FIRST SONG AND THE NINTH SONG.**

**[I'M BACK!]**

Jaden was sitting on the beach watching Judge Joe Brown, when he heard two voices arguing.

"You said you would help me! Why is my love, Lexie, with the Mango Smoothie?"  
>"Well… that mango smoothie is pretty smooth…"<br>"Atticus!"  
>"Well, Chazzy, you have to learn to be smoother!"<br>"Well, Atty, if you didn't break your promise I could be a chicken!"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm suing!"

Jaden rushed to the scene when his Court Senses heard the word 'suing'! His Court Senses are epic. Just like my new story.

"So, gentlemen, I heard you need a judge, well, I'm your meatloaf." Jaden informed Atticus and Chazz.

"Slacker! I want to sue Atticus."  
>"Okay!"<p>

So with the power of new stories and CDs, the beach was turned into a courtroom.….Except something wasn't right. Syrus was in the Judge's seat! =O And Jaden was the (epic) bailiff.

"Alright, Chazz, why are you suing Atticus?" Syrus said in a squeaky voice.

"I'm suing for a broken contract. Atticus promised me Lexie, but that darned Mango Smoothie has her!" Chazz then proceed to cry.

Everyone present sweat dropped.

"Chazz, your proof?" Syrus asked. He was so proud of himself! He finally got to sit in Jaden's spot! Syrus finally got airtime! Huzzah! He thought in his mind.

At that time, Atticus interrupted to say, "I'M A NINJA!" Atticus then proceeded to karate chop the Judge's podium in half. Jaden then manhandled Atticus to the ground. Atticus had Jaden in a headlock when Syrus banged (tehe) the gavel and yelled, "ORGY! ORGY IN THE COURT!"

Jaden and Atticus's eyes got big, both boys looked at each other, then the shouted "Ewwww!" and separated… epically.

Chazz said, "Umm, Pipsqueak, I think you mean, 'Order in the court'."  
>Syrus then face palmed and said, "Whatever. Chazz, what is your proof, as I was asking earlier."<p>

But before Chazz could say what his proof was, Alexis and the Mango Smoothie walked by. Chazz yelled out, "LEXIE! MY LOVE! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT, THAT, THING!"Alexis looked over at Chazz and waved. The Mango Smoothie then whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Chazz got in the fetal position and started to cry… unepically.

Syrus, Jaden, and Atticus tried to coax Chazz from his position while Alexis and the Mango Smoothie left. Chazz wouldn't get up, not even for the awesome rock concert me and the reviewers threw which really hurt my feelings.

So Syrus said, "Since Chazz is unable to continue and Atticus's broken promise made Chazz cry like a chicken, I declare Chazz the winner!" Syrus then banged (tehe) the gavel to make it official.

At the verdict, Chazz shot up and yelled for joy! "I finally won something! Huzzah!"

Jaden left to go cry since he wasn't the judge this chapter.

**[END CHAPTER]**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTES:**

**1. I HAVE POSTED MY NEW STORY ABOUT CHAZZ AND THE SMOOTHIES. IT IS TITLED, **_Chazz Vs Smoothie Revenge Edition_

**2. Thanks to lyokolife6, Peach Wookiee, NinjaJudai19, and Ari for reviewing! :D**

**3. Make an authoress's day and review! :D**


	23. Suing Couches: Bonaparte's Lost It!

**WARNINGS: Suing Couches!**

**CASE: BONAPARTE VS. COUCH**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN NOTHING.**

**[START CHAPTER…EPICALLY!]**

"No! Bad Couch! We do not pee on the rug!" A little French voice pipsqueaked. This is what Jaden heard as he walked by Chancellors Crowler and Bonaparte's office.

"Hmm, wonder what's going on?" Jaden asked his cardboard cut out of Judge Millian.  
>The cardboard cut out just looked at him.<br>"Yep. That's what I thought!" Jaden exclaimed…epically!

Jaden ran into the office and asked Bonaparte, "Hey Dude, what's wrong?"  
>Bonaparte answered, "I would like to sue this French Provincial Couch for destruction of property!"<br>"… Well, sir, I have judged lawsuits against Smoothies before."  
>"Excellent!"<p>

So with the power of my two kitties, Tip and Little Bit, the office was turned into a courtroom.

"Alright, sir, why are you suing this couch?"  
>"It peed on my rug!"At this time, said couch peed on the rug…again. Jaden jumped down from his podium with a rolled-up newspaper and shouted, "No! Bad Couch! We do not pee in the court! That is a no-no!" Jaden shouted this while hitting the couch with the rolled-up newspaper.<p>

The couch started crying and then flew into a maiming rage. It tackled Syrus and put Bonaparte in a headlock. It then returned to it's seat like nothing happened.

Jaden was torn on his verdict. Should the crazy couch win? Or should Bonaparte win as he had actual proof? Actual proof! People never had that on any of the cases he had judged!

Just as Jaden was about to give a verdict, Syrus pushed him out of the Judge's Seat and started to bang (tehe) the gavel while saying "Bonaparte wins! Bonaparte wins! Orgy in the court!" Syrus then proceeded to cry.

Jaden pushed Syrus back out of the way and said, "Chill out man! Where's Mr. Dawg when you need him?"

Just then, Chancellor Sheppard walked in the room with Randy Jackson and said, "Why is there pee on my rug? That was my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother's rug!"

Chancellor Sheppard's head then turned red and he kicked Bonaparte out.

Mr. Dawg walked up and pushed Jaden out of the Judge's seat, banged (tehe) the gavel and said, "Couch wins."

Mr. Dawg then disappeared never to be seen until Chapter 27.

Later, Jaden could be seen on the beach making out with his cardboard cut out of Judge Millian. It was disturbing.

**[End Chapter..Epically!]**

**WINNER OF CASE: FRENCH PROVINCIAL COUCH**

**Authoress Notes:**

**1. Thanks to NinjaJudai19, Peach Wookiee, Ari, lyokolife6, and Loocoforcoco-123 for their reviews!**

**2. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**3. Make an Authoress's day and review! :D**


	24. Yucky Food & Strawberry Smoothie Arrives

**WARNINGS: THE STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE MAKES AN APPEARANCE!**

**CASE: CHAZZ VS. BANNER**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THESE SUNGLASSES.**

**[START SUING!]  
><strong>Chazz was looking for Jaden. You see, Chazz needed to sue because the food here was awful. Like, really bad. Even the cockroaches wouldn't eat this stuff.

Finally Chazz found Jaden in the Slifer lunchroom. "Hey Slacker! I need a judge!" Jaden's head exploded from the sheer epic-ness.

A replacement Jaden was brought in and told Chazz, "I'm the man for this job, Chazz-a-reno!"  
>Chazz told him, "One, never say that again; two, I already knew that; and three, don't you want to know who I want to sue?"<br>"That would be good to know, Chazz-a-mah-razz!"  
>Chazz face palmed.<p>

At that moment, Professor Banner came out and said, "Hello children."  
>Chazz pointed epically at him and said, "I'M SUING FOR HORRIBLE LIVING CONDITIONS! D:"<br>Professor Banner just said, "Okay children." and smiled.

So with the power of unicorns, the lunchroom was turned into a courtroom.

"Alrighty, first things, first, where are my dolls-I mean, action figures?" Jaden asked the courtroom.  
>"Slacker…."<br>"Ummm, Jay? What does that have to do with judging cases?" Syrus asked.  
>"Well, I have to have something to do while these two talk about their problems, like a bunch of girls!"<br>"Jaden," Professor Banner began, "Maybe we should move on to the case?""Okay!" Jaden cheered.

So while Chazz was explaining the horrible living conditions, Jaden kept trying to get his action figures out. He would slowly raise them above the podium until they were should length with the surface. Syrus would then go, and slap Jaden's hand. "Down! Bad! Bad Jaden! No playing in the court!" Syrus would say. Jaden would cry.

Finally, Chazz finished, and Jaden asked, "So Professor, any proof to the contrary?"  
>"No children." Professor Banner then smiled like everything was okay.<p>

"Well, since Professor Banner is okay with everything, I rule that he must repair the building and get out the disco ball and sing a show tune! Congrats, Chazz-er-s."

Jaden then banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official. Chazz cheered and then went back to Obelisk to take a nap.

[ - - Cut Away - - ]

While Chazz was making his way back to Obelisk Dorms, a figure was watching him. "So you think you can beat the Smoothie Family in a Duel, eh? I'll show you." The figure was revealed to be…. Strawberry Smoothie.  
><strong>[END CHAPTER]<strong>

**AUTHORESS'S NOTES:**

**1. SORRY, IT'S SO SHORT. :\**

**2. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**

**3. I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. GO VOTE. :\**

**4. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW! :D**


	25. Lippy Lipgloss

**WARNINGS: funny names! Crowler bashing a little!**

**CASE: CROWLER VS. HEAD OF DRAMA DEPARTMENT, LIPPY**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS THIS…SMOOTHIE! :D I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR IT'S AFFILIATES.**

**[START CHAPTER!]  
><strong>As Crowler was walking along the beach, he saw that horrible Slifer-Slacker, Jaden Yuki and his mini-drone, Syrus Trusdale. The worst part was that they were still…eating ketchup out of seashells!

?

I meant they were still dressed up as a judge and bailiff. I don't know what Mr. Robot-Kun was thinking, trying to tell the story. That tool.

Back to what I was saying.

Crowler was walking along the beach, blah, blah, blah. Anywho's it made him mad to see the Gruesome Twosome still dressed up, so he called the head of the Drama Department, Lippy Lipgloss.

"Why are those two still running around like that? They have done nothing but cause a mass riot and drama everywhere they go!" Crowler crowled.  
>"Well, sir, we are letting them release their inner Muse." Lippy lipped.<br>"Muse? There is no need for such language!"Lippy face palmed.

While Lippy and Crowler were talking, Bastion walked by and eves-dropped cause he's epic like that. "Hmmm, I should tell Jaden that old chap of mine." Bastion thought to himself.

So Bastion ran away to go tattle. "JADEN! Lippy and Crowler are fighting over you!" Bastion informed the whole beach.  
>"Awesome." Jaden replied.<p>

Crowler and Lippy heard Bastion, so Crowler said, "I'm suing for the rights to make Jaden stop being a judge!"  
>"Bring it on old lady." Lippy said.<br>"I have a PhD in dueling, I'll have you know!"  
>"Whatever."<p>

So Jaden popped up and was like, "Bleep, Blop, Bloop." And Mr. Robot-Kun, stay out of the story! -_-

Anyway, Jaden was like, "I'll be the judge!" And so he was made judge of the case that decided his fate.

So with the power of VBS, the beach was turned into a courtroom.

"So, Mrs. Dr. Crowler, why are we here today?" Jaden questioned.  
>"I am a man! Also, I'm tired of you judging people! I want you to stop! You have done nothing but cause chaos!"<br>"I like chaos." Jaden replied.  
>"I don't!"<br>"We don't care lady." Lippy butted in.  
>"I'm a man!"<p>

Crowler is totally a lady.

"Alright, so Mr. Lippy, what is your defense?"  
>"The drama department has not asked for our stuff back because we are letting you act out your inner Muse."<br>"Interesting. We thought we were just awesome like that."  
>"Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble."<br>"It's all good. So, where is My Little Pony that none of us own, including the Authoress?"  
>"Authoress? You Slacker quit smoking crack!"<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>"I'm a man!"<p>

At that moment, Bastion came running up. He pushed Jaden out of his judge's chair and said, "I'M THE MAN! WITH A PLAN! THAT'S NOW THE JUDGE!"  
>"I rule that Jaden gets to continue Judging. That is all. Thank you."<p>

So Bastion ran away.

Jaden banged (tehe) the gavel to make the ruling of Lippy winning official.

"I order Crowler to make sand angels nude!" Jaden declared then ran away so he wouldn't have to watch. "Prove you're a lady!" Jaden yelled when he was a safe distance away.

So Crowler did.  
><strong>[End Chapter]<strong>

**Authoress Notes:  
><strong>**1. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!  
><strong>**2. Don't be shy, review pumpkin pie! :D**


	26. Thus Ends A Smoothie's Saga!

**WARNINGS: CROSSOVER CASE**

**CASE: SYRUS VS. KIBA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHEESE, NOODLES, WATER SLIDES, PUNCH, OR YGO:GX. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

**[START CHAPTER]  
><strong>Jaden was watching Judge Joe Brown on his Portable TV, which had electric pink polka dots and bright orange zig-zags with a lime green background. Syrus was with him. Syrus asked him, "So, what are we doing today, Jay? Hey! I rhymed!"

"Sy, you are such a goat. Hopefully today we will find a case!" Jaden yelled epically.

At that moment, Chazz and the Mango Smoothie came through. Chazz walked up to Jaden's TV, kicked it and yelled, "PINEAPPLES!"

"NOOO! My TV!" Jaden then got on his knees and started crying.  
>"Hey, what was that for Chazz?" Syrus asked angrily and unepically.<br>"I'M TRAINING!" Chazz then ran away.

"That was weird." Kiba from the show _Naruto _said.  
>"So are you." Syrus replied.<br>"Oh yeah? Come say that to my face, Pipsqueak!"  
>Syrus fell down and started crying. "Jaden! I wanna sue this butthead for hurting my feelings and pride!"<br>"I'll be the judge!" Jaden enthusiastically cried! Sorta-Epically!

So with the power of my root beer chapstick, a courtroom arose from the Earth!

Chazz came through again, kicked Syrus and Kiba, and yelled, "CROSSOVERS!" Then he ran away.

….Okay.

"So Syrus, please state for the court-writer-person, why you are suing this Dog-Boy." Jaden said.

"I am suing for a hurt ego and hurt feelings, your Royal Lowness."  
>"I see. What is your evidence?"<br>"I-" Syrus was interrupted by Atticus, who ran in hugged Syrus and yelled, "OPPOSITE OF CHAZZ!"

People are so strange.

"As you were saying Pipsqueak…" Kiba said threateningly.  
>"As I was saying, Kiba called me a pipsqueak and said I was unepic!"<p>

GASP! Went the court.

"You can't call the bailiff unepic! It's, it's, illegal!" Jaden declared! Epically, of course!  
>"…I didn't know that." Kiba answered.<br>"TOO LATE! I sentence you to…writing lines! The lines shall say, 'Syrus is awesome and epic and kool-aid."

Before Jaden could bang (tehe) the gavel, Chazz walked in, went up to the podium, kicked it, and yelled, "DEATH METAL SPRINKLES!"

Then the court got news of Strawberry Smoothies untimely death, thus ending that Smoothie's Saga.  
><strong>[END SAGA]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**  
><strong>1. Thanks for the reviews! :D<strong>  
><strong>2. Ari: I wanna go to Canada. ): Sorry you have suck-rific wifi. Just review when you can. =)<strong>  
><strong>3. Make An Authoress's Night and Review! :D<strong>


	27. The Jackson Duo!

**WARNINGS: TWO BROTHERS APPEAR! I'M SUED! :0 CRAZY ALL AROUND! Atticus/axel pairing somewhere!**

**CASE: ATTICUS VS. AUTHORESS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT EVEN CANADA. ):**

**[START SOMETHING OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!]  
><strong>As Jaden was sitting in Bastion's room, he heard an unepic voice yelling, "Let me out of here! There's no Jim around!" Said voice started crying and saying, "You liar-faces!"

Jaden jumped up! He was a man of action. He would save the voice from uncertain doom! Doom, I say!

"Don't worry, dummy, I'll save you!" Jaden ran to my voice…epically! And who does Jaden happen upon? Why, it's little, old me. :D

But before I could talk, Atticus rushes into the room and pushes me on the ground! Oh noes! "You!" Atticus then pointed at me. "Why haven't I been in any chapters lately? Also, where is Axel? I miss my love bug. Well, at least this chapter I do! But not any of the other chapters."

"Well, I-" I was then interrupted by Chazz, who was still training, he ran through, kicked Atticus, and yelled, "FALLING KITTENS OF DOOM!" He then ran away.

I was getting angry. I'm trying to talk, darn it! So I pushed through and continued.

"As I was saying, go to Axel's room and you'll find him! Duh. And you are violet. And unepic. Which is a big insult! Angry face."  
>"Jaden, I want to sue!" Atticus yelled. "She is slandering me!"<br>"I'm not slaughtering you! That's gross." I dumbly replied, but then I understood what he was saying.

So, with the magic of Bastion's underpants, his room was turned into a courtroom.

"So, Atticus, you are suing today for slander. What has she said to ruin your rep, man?" Jaden asked in a smart tone of voice.  
>"She called me unepic."<br>"Gasp! That's an insult! She cannot get away with this!"

At that moment, Randy Jackson and his brother, Michael Jackson, walked in.

"Yo dawg, even though you are slaying that judging, lay off the girl. She can make some bad things happen." Randy warned.  
>Jaden said, "Hi Mr. Dawg! Do you remember me!"<br>Randy face palmed.

Michael walked up to me and said, "Don't cry." Then, he sang Thriller, cause I like that song.

Randy went and pushed Jaden out of the judge's seat and said, "Judgment for the Plaintiff. Defense is ordered to pay eleventh billion dollars for damages."

He then banged the gavel (tehe) to make it official.

I cried because I am now poorer than white on rice, in a white bowl, in the middle of a snowstorm.

But Randy didn't care.  
><strong>[END EPICNESS]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. WHO IS Mr. or Mrs. PARENTHESIS? THEY CONFUSE ME! D':**

**2. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! (:**

**3. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW! :D **


	28. We Sue The Oddest People

**WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT CHAZZ'S PARENTS WHEN THEY WENT ON A WALK ONE DAY.**

**CASE: ZANE VS. CHAZZ'S PARENTS**

**DISCLAIMER: MR. ROBOT-KUN: GINORMOUS FEMALE DOES NOT OWN YGO-GX OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS THING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

**[START CASE]**

Chazz's Parents, Amelia and Philip, were taking a walk one day. They were coming from their super secret hideout in the forest, third tree from the left.

As they were taking a walk, they met up with Syrus and Jaden.

Jaden said, "Hey, who are you people? What are you doing here? I want my mommy!"  
>Syrus tried to calm Jaden down. "Jay, it's okay. Your mommy can't help you here."<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaden yelled. "MOMMY!"

Philip went up to Jaden and hit him in the back of the head and said, "Dummy."

At that moment, Zane came running up to Amelia and Philip and proclaimed, "You two are buttheads and poor bags of sticks." He then pointed at them and said, "Haha." like that kid on the _Simpsons_ does.

Well, this just insulted Amelia and Philip to the highest degree of insult-ment. They were most certainly NOT poor bags of sticks, just wanted bags of sticks.

"Little Triangle-hair kid, I would like to sue this young man for slander." Philip said.  
>"My name is Syrus and you want me to be the judge? Yay!" Syrus, umm, Sy-ed.<br>"Whatever. Just sue this kid for us."  
>"Okay." Syrus then hung his head in shame.<p>

So with the power of that one guy trying to get me on Facebook, the forest was turned into a courtroom.

"Alright, so today's all about Fishsticks." Syrus said in an official voice.  
>"Um Sy, I think you're confused. It's not lunch." Jaden said.<br>"Right. Whatever. Today, we are here to see these three people in marriage. Do you Zane take Amelia to be your lawfully wedded wife, so help you God?"  
>"Sy! This isn't a wedding! And the swearing in is next!" Jaden yelled! Epically!<br>"Oh."

So next, they had the swearing in, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, blah, blah, blah. Then came the good part.

"FIGHT!" Syrus yelled.

Philip and Zane were standing shirtless (YUM) in the middle of a circle. They both had their fists raised. Somewhere a bell rang. They fought. No one won because… Amelia stepped in to stop them.

"Orgy in the court!" Syrus yelled…again! Because I like that joke.

So finally, everyone settled down and the case began.

"Philip, Amelia, why are you two suing today?" Syrus asked in a deep voice.  
>"Because your honor, we are not buttheads or poor bags of sticks." Amelia answered because she hasn't said much this chapter.<br>"I see. Big brother, your defense?"  
>"I wanted to show Chazz I was better than him."<p>

Philip walked over to Zane and hit him in the back of the head. "Butthead." Philip said.

Syrus banged his gavel (tehe) and said, "I said, Orgy in the court! Angry Face!"

"Sorry."

"Alright-"But Syrus was interrupted by someone falling from the sky. That person was…

QUIZ TIME!  
>Was the person,<br>1. A Smoothie  
>2. My husband<br>Or  
>3. Naruto<p>

If you answered Three, you are… horribly right! =D

Naruto fell from the sky and said, "Believe it! That guy with the green hair is mean. The winner is Philip and Amelia. Sakura-chan said so!" Naruto then went to train with Alexis.

"Alright, so the winners are Philip and Amelia. Zane has to pay them $25. Haha!"

Syrus the banged Jaden's gavel (tehe) to make it official.

Zane cried the rest of the day.  
>[<strong>THE END OF THE CHAPTER]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**

**1. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**2. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP. I WAS ON A CHURCH ACTIVITY AND COULDN'T BRING MY LAPTOP!**

**3. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW!**


	29. Wedding, Anyone?

**WARNINGS: WEDDING THIS CHAPTER**

**MARRIAGE: AXEL AND COCONUT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A DARN THING. THANK YOU. = )**

**[START PROPOSAL]  
><strong>One day, Jaden was sitting outside of the main building. He was eagerly awaiting something to happen.

"Um, Jay? Why are you in front of the sandwich cart?" Syrus asked politely.  
>"Well, can't you read the sign?" Jaden asked rudely.<br>"Oh. Well, no, actually, I forgot my glasses."  
>"Oh. It says, 'Now in charge of weddings!' except the 'R' is backwards. Oops." Jaden explained to the blind Syrus.<br>"I see."

At this point, Axel came running up. He was holding a coconut. The coconut had painted lips and eyes. It was also wearing a bright red wig with a polka dotted bow. =D

Axel read the sign out loud. He got out five dollars and said, "I would like to wed this here coconut. Her name is Bob-o-lina."

"Okay! Moving on!" Jaden declared.

So with the power of Facebook-is-a-butt hole, the courtyard (fancy term) was transformed into a wedding hall.

Jaden was wearing a white judge's robe, and little Syrus like glasses. He had a Bible in one hand and his gavel in the other. He began.

"State your name for the court."  
>"Um, Jay, it's a wedding this chapter, not a case." Syrus reminded him.<br>"Oh yeah. You gotta swear on the Bible!" Jaden said with a happy face.  
>"NOOO!" Syrus cried, then tackled Jaden to the ground! Epically!<p>

After everything was settled, Jaden started again.

"Do you, Axel, take this big butt, coconut, as your awfuly wedded life? To have and to hold, in sickness and in not good health?"  
>"I do!"<br>"And you, Bob-o-lina, do you take Dreadlocks here to be your mate, forever and ever?"  
>The coconut answered, with painted on lips, "I do."<br>"You may now kiss each other for 2.83 seconds!" Jaden cried joyfully.

And so they did.

[Later On]  
>"So, how did you become a marriage guy, Jaden?" Atticus asked with big eyes.<br>"Oh, I got my degree online." Jaden answered.  
>"Ooooooooh."<p>

Alexis came up behind the two and smacked them in the back of the head.  
>[The End]<p>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>**2. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
><strong>**3. THANKS FOR FAVORITING AND ALERTING!**

**4. *walks down the aisle with the reviews* Preacher: I'm sorry, Authoress, you need more reviews before you can marry them." Me: "Nooooooooooo!"  
><strong>**HELP ME MARRY THE REVIEWS. REVIEW MORE.**

**5. MAKE MY EVENING AND REVIEW. PLEASE? (:**


	30. Give That Back, Atty!

**WARNINGS: SONIC SWEET TEA INVOLVED, ZANE/ATTICUS PAIRING**

**CASE: ZANE VS. ATTICUS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC, SWEET TEA, YGO-GX, OR ANYTHING ELSE OF A FAMOUS NATURE.**

**[Start Crazy]  
><strong>Zane was happily sipping away at some Sweet Tea from…. SONIC DRIVE IN (which I don't own)! It was the best Tea he had ever tasted. It was even better than Axel's singing voice that we discussed a few chapters back. =D

At that moment; however, someone came whizzing by on a bright rainbow scooter! That someone was, Atticus! "Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed! Evilly! "I took your Tea!" Atticus then stuck his tongue out at Zane.

"Atticus! Get back here! Now!" Zane then proceeded to chase Atticus, even though Atty was on a scooter and could outrun Zane.

"Atticus!" Zane yelled.  
>"Haha!" Atticus turned around and laughed, but since he wasn't paying attention he hit a tree and went flying off his scooter! Epically!<p>

"Owie." Atticus then held up his hand. He was holding… the Sweet Tea! "The Tea is okay!" He called out.

At that moment, Jaden came running up. "Did I hear Sweet Tea? I love that stuff!"

Zane was also running up at the same time Jaden was. "Atticus, I'm gonna get my manly shovel out and whip you!"

Jaden stopped in his tracks. Syrus looked at his brother. Atticus blushed and said, "Why Zaney, I never knew you to be like that."

Zane blushed and said that greatest comeback of all time… "Shut up Atty."  
>"Make me!"<br>"Give me my Tea back!"  
>"Sue me for it!"<p>

Zane turned to Jaden and said, "I would like to sue for my Tea back."  
>"I can make it happen."<p>

So with the power of Me Quitting My Job At Sonic, the area by some random tree was turned into a courtroom.

"Atticus, bro, why won't you give Zane's Tea back?" Jaden asked.  
>Atticus replied, "…Because I wanted some Tea."<br>"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

The sky darkened, thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and Randy Jackson came down from the sky.

"Hi Mr. Dawg!" Jaden said while waving spastically.  
>"Yo Dawg, Atticus, give Zane his Tea back."<p>

Mr. Dawg then left the island.

Jaden said, "Give the Tea back or be forced to 11,235,679,480 dollars to Zane." Jaden then banged his gavel (tehe) to make it official.

Atticus gave back the Sweet Tea and when Zane went to reach for it, he grabbed the cup too hard and put a hole in it, so all the Tea poured out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" could be heard all through the island.  
><strong>[END CRAZY]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES: **

**1. SORRY, IT'S TOOK SO LONG. MY BAD. THINGS CAME UP.**

**2. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THOUGH!**

**3. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW. IF YOU DO, THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER IN IT FOR EVERYONE! :D**


	31. Text Message Breakup

**WARNINGS: I CRY…EPICALLY**

**CASE: CHAZZ VS. JIM**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY HEARTBROKEN-NESS. :0**

**[START SCENE]**  
>As Jim was walking along, he saw a crazy stalker girl in the bushes. He got Shirley out hoping to scare off the girl, but to no avail. He began to run. The crazy girl followed him screaming, "Wait! Husband, come back!" Jim kept on running until he bumped into Chazz.<p>

"Hey! Watch it! You just knocked down THE Chazz."  
>"Sorry mate, I'm trying to run from that crazy girl."<br>"I don't care. Just watch it."  
>"Well, that's a bit rude, eh?"<p>

Chazz then got a message. It was from Jim. Jim had sent the message like, 20 minutes ago, but phones were slow out there. The message read, "wrud?"

Chazz got mad. "So now, you want tot call me rude?" he yelled. He clearly did not understand text-speak.

"What are you talking about mate?"  
>"You know what I'm talking about!"<p>

At that moment, Jaden came walking up. Chazz got all up in his kool-aid, and was like, "I wanna sue, yo." Chazz was epically dressed up in a gangster outfit.  
>Jaden answered Gangster Chazz with a "Yes sir."<br>I then popped out the bushes and said, "Please marry me! My real boyfriend became my ex-boyfriend back in May and I'm still sad!"

Jim ignored me. -_-

So with the magic of Seether (Who I don't own), the place they were at, which happened to be somewhere in the trees, turned into a courtroom.

I tried again, to no avail, "Jim! Ridge left me! Why won't you love me?" He just face palmed.

Jaden asked Gangster Chazz, "Why are you suing, Mr. Dude?"  
>"Because, yo, this pimp daddy slandered my good name…yo."<br>"I did no such thing mate!"

I cheered Jim on because he's my husband. I said, "Go Husband!" He waved.

"Where's the proof?" Jaden asked ignoring me and Jim. Chazz showed him the text message, and Jaden burst out laughing.  
>"What yo?"<br>"You do know what that means, right?"  
>"Yeah, he called me rude, yo."<br>"No, dude, he asked 'What are you doing'. He didn't say anything about being rude."

"….." Epic silence.  
>"Told ya, mate."<p>

Jaden banged his gavel (tehe) to make the ruling official, "Jim wins."

Jim cheered and I ran up to hug him. We embraced, and got married.  
><strong>[END HEARTWARMING SCENE]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**  
><strong>1. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!<strong>  
><strong>2. Ari: YES, SONIC SWEET TEA IS <em>THAT <em>GOOD…OR IT IS DOWN HERE IN THE SOUTH.**  
><strong>3. MY HEARTBROKEN-NESS HAS LASTED 3 MONTHS. IT'S STILL GOING STRONG.<strong>  
><strong>4. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW! :D<strong>


	32. Jaden In Trouble!

**WARNINGS: JADEN'S IN TROUBLE! :O**

**CASE: Judge Association VS Jaden**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS BRUISE.**

**[START THE EPIC-NESS]  
><strong>"My name is Jaden, and I have no clue why I'm here." Jaden told some shadowy figures. The figures were sitting at podiums that were 6 feet tall. You could totally tell that all of the figures were sitting on a stack of books.

"You fool! You know EXACTLY why you are here!"  
>"Umm, no, not really."<p>

[Earlier]  
>Jaden was in the middle of a case between Aster and Zane. He was attempting to figure out who was richer because apparently, Chapter 13 wasn't good enough for them.<p>

So, in the middle of the case, a ninja broke in.

No, just kidding. The shadowy figures broke in. They revealed themselves to be…. REAL JUDGES! Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnn.

"Sir, we have gotten reports of false judgement in this area!" Judge 1, Billy Bob, informed everyone.  
>"That is correct. We are here to fix the problem." Judge 2, Chili Cheese Fries, said.<p>

Jaden got down from his podium and went to the cornor. He stood with his back against the mauve wall. "You won't get me, coppers! I ain't do it!" Jaden declared! Epically!

Billy Bob wrestled Jaden to the ground. Aster and Zane helped Billy Bob. "He was never a good judge anyway." Aster said because he was losing the current case.

Jaden told Aster, "Your moma didn't say that last night."  
>Chili Cheese Fries said, "Ooooooooh. Burnt that toast!"<br>Jaden beamed, and was then dragged away to a secret room.

[Now]  
>The group of Judges circled around Jaden. They each brought up various cases from his past.<p>

"You have broken many of the basic rules of judging. How did you even come up with 64.89% of these verdicts?" Jaden was asked.  
>"Mr. Dawg, Mr. Guitar, Lady Gaga, and Cher helped." Jaden told them while scratching his chin.<br>"…Okay." Awkward silence!

And so with the power of bruises, the case against Jaden began.

"Show us the proof you have of being a real judge." Billy Bob, the chief judge, said.  
>"Well, I have the wig, the gavel…that I bang (tehe), and the magic of changing places into courtrooms."<br>"Wrong!" Chili Cheese Fries said, "That magic comes from random objects that have nothing to do with the chapters!"  
>"Oh. Nevermind then."<p>

Billy Bob stared Jaden down. Jaden stared back. They were having…. A staring contest. Jaden's eyes began to water, and a fly had landed on Billy Bob. But Jaden lost.

"Ha! You blinked first!" Billy Bob declared. "Now we have to confer about your fate."

So the judges left to go talk smack about Jaden. Chazz walked up and joined in on the smack talking, but then left because Mango Smoothie wouldn't let him stay.

The judges returned to the room Jaden was at. "We have conferred, and we have decided-"

But Billy Bob was interrupted by a host of characters falling from the ceiling. Lady Gaga came up and pleaded Jaden's case, "He gave me a Smoothie, love!" Then, it was Mr. Jackson's turn, "Come on Dawg, leave him alone. He's just having fun. Don't make me slay you."

The Judges pondered this. Hmmmm…

Billy Bob decided, "Jaden, continue judging. Now, we are only letting you do this because we are too lazy to set up a real court system out there on the island."

Jaden jumped in the air and froze. He cheered, "Yay!" Then the freeze frame ended. A gavel was banged (tehe) to make the ruling official.

Chazz was sadden that he didn't get to smack talk Jaden.  
><strong>[END EPIC CHAPTER]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES!  
><strong>**1. 98 REVIEWS! *FAINTS* THAT'S AMAZING! You people are epic!**

**2. Ari: NO, I'M ACTUALLY FROM LOUISIANA. SORRY TO BURST THAT BUBBLE. :/**

**3. Peach: I CAN'T SEE YOUR IMs! I DON'T KNOW WHY! SORRY!**

**4. I MISS NINJAJUDIA19 AND THE OTHERS THAT REVIEW. PLEASE COME BACK.**

**5. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW!**


	33. Cheesy Tot

**WARNINGS: CHEESY TOTS! **

**CASE: JESSE VS ATTICUS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHEESY TOTS, YU-GI-OH GX, OR ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS! I DO OWN A GUITAR PURSE!**

**[START EPIC PROPORTIONS]  
><strong>Jaden was walking in the Ra cafeteria. He spotted Bastion, Atticus, Jesse, and Syrus, and immediately went to them. As he was taking his seat, he felt something squish beneath his butt. Jaden jumped up and looked at the seat of his pants, and saw….. Brown gravy. Oh my gosh, the horror! D:

"Haha! Gravy Butt, Gravy Butt!" Atticus sang in a horrible tone, and his pitch was off.  
>"Cut it out, man! That's not cool!" Jaden whined.<br>"Who are you to talk, Gravy Butt?" Bastion interjected.  
>"Aww, man!"<p>

So then the fun started, Jesse stood up and yelled, "Atticus! How dare you talk about my lov-I mean, best friend, like that?"  
>Atticus also jumped up, "Hey man, I was just joking!"<br>"Well, I don't care for it!"  
>"Well, I don't care!"<br>"Grrr…"  
>"Roar…"<p>

The two boys were nose-to-nose at this point. At the same time, both boys shouted, "I wanna sue!" Jaden agreed to be the judge.

So with the power of tennis shoes, the Ra cafeteria was turned into a courtroom.

"So, guys, why exactly are we suing?" Jaden asked.  
>"Because, no one will be allowed to slander your good name, Jay!" Jesse declared in a heartfelt statement.<br>"Oh, good point." Jaden said.

Atticus cleared his throat, he had something to say.  
>"Yes, Atty?"<br>"You, your honor, are a gravy butt."  
>"….Thank you Atty. You may be seated now."<p>

So the case proceeded. Jesses would make a point, and Atticus would call Jaden a gravy butt. It was a vicious cycle. Finally, someone crashed through the roof. It was….a piece of paper. Haha, just kidding. It was really Crowler.

"Stop this nonsense now and declare the blue-haired slacker a winner already!" Crowler yelled in typical anime fashion.  
>Jaden put his finger on his chin. Hmmm… "Okay!" Jaden yelled.<p>

As Jaden went to bang the gavel (tehe), the gavel landed on some mustard. The mustard burst open and landed on Atticus's head. Jaden noticed and pulled out a lasso.

"Come here, cheesy tot! I just wanna eat you!"

Jaden then proceeded to chase Atticus around with a lasso until 2 days later when he finally realized that Atticus was indeed, not a cheesy tot.  
><strong>[END EPIC PROPORTIONS]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS. JUST SAYING.  
><strong>**2. OVER 100 REVIEWS! Huzzah! ME AND MR. ROBOT-KUN THANK YOU!  
><strong>**3. REVIEW SOME MORE PLEASE. (: **


	34. Karaoke Night

**WARNINGS: JESSE and JADEN PAIRING! RUN NOW!**

**CASE: IT'S A MYSTERY! :O**

**DISCLAIMER: MR. ROBOT-KUN TOLD ME I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING. THEN HE RAN AWAY AGAIN, AND TOLD ME I DIDN'T FEED HIM. MEOW. I MISS HIM. DO I HAVE TO SING A SAD SONG TO BRING HIM BACK?**

**[START]  
><strong>Jaden was singing karaoke at the local nightclub, owned by Ari. "I wanna loooooooooooooove you…" Jaden sang with all his heart. He was booed off the stage. The leader of the booing was Atticus, because he wanted to be a ninja.

Jaden promptly went backstage to go cry and watch his rekindled love, Judge Milian.

Syrus and Jesse and Might Gai went backstage to comfort him. "Jay, it's okay." Jesse comforted.  
>"That's right my youthful student! I thought you did splendidly!" Gai then flashed a thumbs up sign…youthfully!<p>

Jaden got a determined look in his eye. He stood up and declared, "I'm SUING! Jesse, be my wingman!"  
>"Umm, Jaden, I think you used the wrong word." Syrus pointed out.<br>"Who cares Sy? It sounds right to me."  
>"…"<p>

So after a fun evening of Jaden getting a ton of dates because of Jesse, they got down to business. Not the dirty kind, but the clean kind.

Jaden went to go find Atticus. With Might Gai's help, he was found! Gasp! Jaden dramatically pointed a finger at Atticus, and said, "I'm suing you for hurting my feelings!"

So with the magic of Peach Wookiee, the nightclub was turned into a courtroom.

Jesse was the judge and Gai was the bailiff. Sy was the witness.

So Jaden sued Atticus, and Jaden won because he cried…like a 7 year old. Unepically. Jesse then went to comfort him. Atticus now owes Jaden a swanky formal suit and some cheesy tots.

After the suing, Jesse and Jaden turned and faced each other. "Here Comes the Bride" could be heard playing.

Syrus stood up with a camera to get a blackmail picture. The reverend was NinjaJudia19.

Jesse and Jaden turned to look at each other, and then…before anything else could happen… Jaden woke up.

He fell out of bed and let out a yelp.

"Aww man, nothing I ever dream really happens."  
>He promptly went back to sleep on the floor.<br>**[END]**

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. Tehe, Jaden fell.  
><strong>**2. Sorry, if you hate JxJ. -_-  
><strong>**3. Thanks for all the support.  
><strong>**4. ARI: A Cheesy Tot is a Tator Tot covered in cheese. XD And Louisiana is pretty in some places. :0  
><strong>**5. See ya next chapter.  
><strong>**6. Please review?**


	35. Better Duel Spirit: Part 1

WARNINGS:CASE: CHAZZ vs. JESSEDISCLAIMER: MR. ROBOT-KUN KEEPS SAYING I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BROKEN HEART. IT MAKES ME SAD. ): [START]

Jaden was sitting on the roof. Why was he on the roof? Because he could, that's why. =D

So, anyway, Jaden was on the roof, and then, Chazz appeared. He was talking to the Ojamas.

"You big butthead, get away from me!" Chazz then proceeded to punch the air like a maniac. Jaden videotaped the whole thing while laughing his buttocks off.

"Slacker! Put that cellular device away!" Chazz then chased Jaden around the roof. It was hilarious.

When Chazz finally caught Jaden, Jesse walked up. "Umm, what are yew two doing?" Jesse turned to his duel spirit, Ruby and said, "If I didn't know any better I would say…" But Jesse was interrupted by Chazz.

"What? I don't like what you are implying, Twin Slacker!" Chazz then proceeded to chase Jesse around the roof. When, he finally caught him, he said, "Twin Slacker, take your DS and get out of here. Mine are better anyway."

Jesse jumped up, "Your duel spirits are NOT better!"  
>"Are too, I'll prove it by…. Suing!"<p>

Jaden jumped up, "I'll be the judge Chazz! Choose me, choose me! Pleeeeease!"  
>"Okay, okay. Jaden, I choose you!"<br>"Huzzah!"

So with the magic of broken hearts, the roof was turned into a courtroom.

"So, let's begin."  
>[END PART 1]<p>

AUTHORESS NOTES:  
>1. That's right, a two-part case! Gasp!<br>2. My birthday is on Saturday. :D  
>3. Thanks for the reviews. (:<br>4. I may post part 2 later tonight. :0 If I don't, it'll be posted tomorrow! :D  
>5. Make my day and review! :D<p> 


	36. Better Duel Spirit: Part 2!

WARNINGS:

CASE: CHAZZ vs. JESSE

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. STILL HEARTBROKEN

[START]  
>"So let's begin" Jaden said to everyone present.<br>"Alright, Slacker, I'm suing because-"  
>"We already know why you are suing Chazz. We were all there." Jaden informed Chazz.<br>"Grrr." Chazz growled.

So, the case went. Jesse bragged about Ruby, Chazz punched the air, attempting to hit the Ojamas.

Finally, someone crashed through the Academy's roof which was the ground at this point. That someone was…

Bob Barker.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Showcase showdown. We are here today to see if Chazz or Jesse wins." A buttload of applause could be heard, so could various names.

"Go Jess!"  
>"Chazz 'em up, Chazz!"<br>"I'm generic."  
>"You can win!"<p>

"Alright, Jesse, this is your showcase!"

A model could be seen with a kitchen set, a trip to Las Vegas, and a new Ford Mustang! (which I don't own!)

"What's your bid?" Jesse could be seen holding up various fingers to see what the audience said.  
>"I bid, $23, 985!"<br>"Alright, Chazz, this is your showcase!" Chazz jumped up and down like a schoolgirl on crack.

A model was seen this time, giving away a laptop, a trip to New York, and one of those Cube cars. You know the ones…

"Your bet?" Bob asked.

Chazz leaned in to the microphone and said, very epically, "$32, 900!"

Bob got out the results, the winner was…

"Jesse! The actual retail price is $24, 246! You had a difference of… $261! Chazz! The actual retail price of your showcase was… $25,000! You went over."

Jaden banged his gavel (tehe) and said, "Jesse, you epically win." And so Chazz had to pay Jesse 5 dollars.  
>[END CHAPTER]<p>

AUTHORESS NOTES:  
>1. Tada, Price is Right Style.<br>2. Still heartbroken. Someone hold me, Mr. Robot-Kun said he wouldn't.  
>3. Review please?<p> 


	37. Yacht Adventures: Part 1!

**WARNINGS: Weridness, Wizards, and Steve! **

**CASE: Gang Vs. Wizard**

**DISCLAIMER: MR. ROBOT-KUN SAID I OWN NOTHING! FROWNY FACE.**

**[START]  
><strong>Jaden was sailing in Aster's yacht on the ocean. He was standing on the bow, screaming, "I'M KING OF YOUR MOMA!" Aster promptly burst into tears. "Well, y-your daddy!" was his comeback.

Because my husband, Jim, was too manly to cry, he just said, "Hn."

Zane came up behind Jaden and yelled "Push Fight!" and went to push Jaden in the ocean, but at the most crucial moment, Zane missed. Epically.

Syrus pointed and laughed at Zane, "Haha!" but then his glasses fell off. Bastion then laughed at Syrus, but he went bald for laughing. At that moment, a wizard descended from the sky.

"Ha, Ha, Ha-Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Ha-ed the wizard. "I made you all bald, and blind, and miss your target. IN YO FACE!"

Then Alexis said, "Pizza?" playing the part of the stereotypical blonde. D: So Adrian kissed her.

Jaden jumped in front of the wizard and epically pointed, to where you could see his fingerprint, at the wizard. He shouted, "We're suing! Ha! Beat that!"  
>"I will" said the wizard.<p>

So the wizard turned Jaden into a Judge Cow.

So, with the power of the planet Saturn, the yacht was turned into a courtroom.

"We are here today to give this man in marriage. Zane, do you take Mr, Wizard to be you awfully-illegal immigrant husband?"  
>"What? No!"<br>"Oh wait, wrong script. That's for a different fanfic."  
>"A what? You know what, never mind."<p>

Moving on.

So it was asked why everyone was there, and everyone told their sides of the story, except Alexis, who kept on saying pizza the ENTIRE time.

Finally came, the good part.

"Mr. Wizard, why are you here?"

Wizard struck a dramatic pose and answered, "Because, Jaden is NOT king of my moma. I've come to teach you troublesome kids a lesson." With that, he turned Jaden the Cow into Jaden the Chicken.

"Well, that was weak." Syrus said.  
>"Pizza!….Sticks!" Alexis chirped.<p>

At that moment, Zane pulled out a wand. He said, "Let us Fight, Beast! I AM BEOWULF!"

An epic fight ensued. Zane struck then the Wizard struck. After about 329582947523984758345798 strikes, Zane won. He put his foot on Wizard's back, and said, "I. AM. BEOWULF!…I THINK!"  
>Sy shouted, "Nope, you're Zane!"<br>"Pizza!" said Alexis.

Jaden the Chicken banged his gavel (tehe), and said, "We win. Mr. Wizard as your punishment, you must tell us your name."

"My name is Steve."

After that, the wizard left, and Alexis said, "B-"  
>Everyone leaned in and took a deep breath.<br>Alexis: "Balloo-PIZZA!"  
>Everyone then sweatdropped and fell out.<br>**[END]**

**Authoress Notes:**

**1. Sorry for not posting earlier. I am an epic fail.**

**2. My birthday was yesterday! I'm 17! :D**

**3. I love you guys and gals. =)**

**4. Please review. It will make me do a happy dance. But no the Dougie, cause I can't Dougie.**


	38. Gangsters!

**WARNINGS: Gangsters, floating heads, sexy voices!**

**CASE: GODFATHER VS. HIS MOMMY**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Nada, zilch, none, insert other word that means nothing. I own my essay though.**

**[START]  
><strong>As Jaden was sitting in his classroom, a million floating, laughing heads started chasing him. Who sic-ed this horror upon Jaden? Why it was Crowler of course!

[Earlier]  
>As Jaden was sleeping in class, a riot broke out. Crowler assumed it must be Jaden's fault, after all, he was the root of all the Academy's troubles! It made perfect sense!<p>

So during the riot that started for no reason, Jaden woke up! Then Crowler sent out his army of floating heads.

After Jaden came back from escaping the floating heads, gangsters showed up. They were there because I told NinjaJudai19, that none would show up. Oops.

The gangster said in a sexy voice, "Jaden you are coming with us. Pack your bags and floating heads, and hurry up!"

Jaden cried.

So, they got to their destination, and the head gangster said, in a not sexy voice, "Jaden, judge this"

He then unleashed an army of giant floating heads.

When Jaden came back, he cried.

Then, the case at hand was gotten to. It was between the godfather and his mommy.

After various arguments from the godfather's henchmen, the mommy lost. She chased Jaden around with a stereotypical rolling pin….and floating heads in the shape of Chazz.

When the chase stopped, Jaden was transported back to the classroom where Aster then dramatically burst in and called Jaden to the fancy Yacht from last chapter…  
><strong>[END]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
>1. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT…AND THE SUCKY CHAPTER.<br>****2. COLLEGE EMAIL SUCKS BUTT AND THE PEOPLE AREN'T VERY HELPFUL.  
><strong>**3. I MISSED YOU GUYS. =(  
><strong>**4. Thanks YGO:GX Abridged for everything. =D  
><strong>**5. PLEASE REVIEW? EVEN IF YOU ARE ANGRY FOR WAITING…**


	39. Yacht Adventures: Part 2!

**WARNINGS: MORE FLOATING HEADS, SYxCHAZZ? :o**

**CASE: ZANE vs. CHAZZ**

**DISCLAIMER: IF ONLY I OWNED YGO:GX, BUT I DON'T. FROWNY FACE**

**[START]**  
>Jaden was pulled onto the Yacht by Aster while screaming, "What Is Going On With These Floating Heads!"<p>

Aster slammed the door in the floating heads faces. Jaden and Aster were inside the cabin-room part, there they heard two voices arguing.

"I am most certainly not a wiener dog!"  
>"What? Did I really say that? I have such lame insults!"<br>"Yeah you do!"  
>"Shut It! Butthole is not a cuss word!"<br>"….Eh?"

Aster jumped between the two. "Listen, Zaney, Chazzy-pie, there's no need to fight. I got the judge right here." At this point, Jaden was pushed forward. "Show em your stuff!" Aster cheered.

So with the power of mirrors, The Yacht's cabin was turned into a courtroom.

"So dearly beloved, why are we here?" Jaden asked. He was all decked out in a judge's coat, white, curly, George-Washington wig, and had on Syrus's glasses.

Chazz raised his hand, "Umm Slacker, we're not getting married."  
>"Don't contradict me!" Jaden yelled.<br>Chazz gulped. "Okay."

"So why are we here?"  
>"Zane called me a wiener dog because I said that Syrus's mom was right, Sy did get all the looks."<br>Jaden looked at Zane. "Wow, your insults are weak! What happened man?"  
>Zane took a deep breath. Everyone went to the edge of their seats, even Aster who wasn't paying attention. After Zane's deep breath, Zane said, "Sucks to be you."<p>

Everyone fell out, like in the anime, you know what I mean.

So after everyone got up, Jaden said, "Well, this is awkward. Chazz, I'm sentencing you to tell Syrus that in a song."  
>"I will not!"<br>"…I dare you."  
>"What? No!"<br>"…I double-dog dare you."

Chazz was beginning to sweat. He couldn't turn this down without seeming unmanly.

"I. Won't. Do. It."  
>Jaden didn't even have to think. "…I TRIPLE-Dog dare you!"<p>

…Oh the horror!

Chazz had to accept or risk ruining his reputation. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I accept."

Everyone cheered.

Aster went to open the door for Chazz, and when he did, a million floating heads were unleashed.  
><strong>[END]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**  
><strong>1. Tehe, heads.<strong>  
><strong>2. I updated Ari. Aren't you proud? :\<strong>  
><strong>3. My student email works now. Huzzah!<strong>  
><strong>4. Thanks for the one review? Love-you-in-a-not-stalker-way, Ari! :D<strong>  
><strong>5. What happened to PeachWookiee and NinjaJudia19? I miss them. =(<strong>  
><strong>6. Please review?<strong>


	40. Authoress's Own Chapter!

**WARNINGS: This is the chapter about a girl who wrote a story, and had exactly 3 known followers. It's a tale about how she came back after a month or two of absence. It's also a tale of how she is very, very, very, sorry indeed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MYSELF! HUZZAH!**

**[Start Chapter]**  
>One day there was this chubby seventeen year old girl. She has dark red hair with auburn highlights. She has gray eyes, and is short. She was at the fair when she started experiencing chest pains. This girl already had unstable health. She is bipolar and has a rare disease. These chest pains scared her, so she though she was having a heart attack. She told her mother, and was told (by a doctor) to take an aspirin everyday, and so she did.<p>

One day, the girl went to her doctor to see why she was having chest pains. The doctor did an EKG and it came back abnormal. So she was sent to a cardiologist. After an amazing adventure of being lost, the girl was finally at the cardiologist, and was retested. Her results are still pending. She can't wait to get them.

While all this was going on, the girl was talking to her ex-boyfriend. She hates the thought of being without him, yet she is sure his doesn't love her anymore. One day, she told the boy what the results were. He didn't text her back, so she sent a text that said, "I know you don't care, but I told you anyway."

He text back then, and said the following: "I do care. Sometimes I just want to go to bed."

The girl had hope. Then, a miraculous thing happened, instead of waiting a week to test back the boy text back every single day. The girl was scared and delighted at the same time. She had hope for her future love life, but alas, it was not meant to be. The boy hasn't texted back in several days. The girl is feeling dejected and alone.

When she told her supposed "friends" about her mental state, they started treating her differently. She doesn't like them very much now, but she still tries to be nice to them and everyone else.

By tomorrow, the girl, who is the Authoress in case you didn't know, will have up 2 brand, spanking, new chapters of this fine story! She promises.  
><strong>[End Chapter]<strong>

**A/N: I'm alive! Huzzah! I'm back, and promise, promise, promise to have at LEAST two chapters up by tomorrow! I have missed my friends on here, and am sorry I haven't been available. If this chapter and response haven't helped to persuade you, then I don't know what else to do.**

**Sorry for not posting. Life is hard, but I am determined to be happy! :D**


	41. Best Friends: Part Deux!

**WARNINGS: Robots, Text Messages, and Sandwiches galore!**

**CASE: SYRUS v. HASSLEBERRY**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN YGO:GX. ME OWN ESSAY PAPER THOUGH.**

**[START]**  
>One bright, glorious day, Jaden was walking down the sidewalk in front of Slifer Red. He came upon two voices yelling,<p>

"He's my friend!"  
>"No, mine!"<p>

Then came a third voice, "He's both of your friends! Besides that case was thrown out the window."

Then came the waterworks. Syrus started crying because no matter what, he just could not win. The horror of it all! The third voice, Chazz, picked him up by the collar. "Just hush it!" he cried out.

Hassleberry spotted Jaden. "Hey Sarge! Come here!" Jaden looked in his direction and went running towards his friends. "Hey guys, what's shakin', bacon?" Jaden said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Umm, Sarge, that's weird." Hassleberry informed him.

"I have to agree with Hassle-Bonehead on this one, Jay." Syrus said.

Hassleberry slowly turned around and looked at Syrus. "Well, you little chipmunk, I'm Jaden's best friend!"  
>"Are not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"I'm suing!" Syrus and Hassleberry shouted at the same time.<p>

"Gulp" said Jaden with an audible gulp.

So with the power of nachos, the front of the Slifer Dorm was turned into a courtroom. Chazz was the bailiff.

"So what's your case?" Jaden asked in an official voice.  
>"Well, Your Sarge, I am better than Syrus because he is a dummy. And I'm stronger."<br>"Syrus, your remarks?"  
>"Hassle-Bonehead is a meany and a jerk. I'm cuter than him, so I'll make you look better for the women, and….." Here Syrus paused to take a breath, "I. Was. Here. First." Syrus crossed his arms and waited for the ruling.<p>

"Someone please crash through the ceiling now." Jaden thought. And his answer came in the form of a robot crashing through the ground, even though that's impossible.

"Greetings humans. I am here to take your food." The robot informed them. He reached over to the sandwich tray Chazz was holding and stole all the PB&J sandwiches! Oh the unusual horror!

Chazz immediately text the Chancellor.  
>"Dear Chancellor, a robot stole our sandwiches. I want them back.<br>Love Chazz."

The reply read:  
>"Get them yourself. Haha losers.<br>Love~Chancellor"

So Chazz went over to the robot and challenged him to a duel. Because the Authoress sucks at writing out duels, we'll just skip to the end of the duel.

"I win! In yo robotic face!" screamed The Chazz.  
>"Nooo. Nooo. Nooo." went the robot. The robot then proceeded to explode.<p>

[Later that Day]  
>"So, who won the case?" asked Syrus.<br>Jaden put his finger to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Hmmm, guess we'll never know." Jaden then proceeded to run away while shouting, "Catch me if you can, I'm the gingerbread man!"

Syrus then proceeded to catch Jaden.  
><strong>[End Chapter]<strong>


	42. Hot Dog Flinging!

**Authoress Note: Well. That certainly was a long hiatus. I apologize. But I am here now to deliver some Judge Jaden Yuki goodness. Yum. :]**

**DISCLAIMER BY MR. ROBOT-KUN: Female does not own this anime or this bed or this TV or this anything. Again, the Authoress owns nothing!**

**[EPICALLY-PROPORTIONED-LINE!]**

All was well in the Land of Duel Academy; after all, this is the un-official fifth season. ;D Oh, wait? It's not? Are you sure Mr. Robot-Kun? Well, if you say so….

Where were we?

Ah yes, we find ourselves in a classroom where Jaden is once again watching his portable TV. And on this TV is Jaden's Love, Judge Milian. Sitting beside Jaden was his cardboard cutout of said Judge. While Professor Stein was putting people to sleep with some kind of lecture thingy, Jaden and friends snuck out the classroom.

Well, actually, they were caught because they didn't understand that it isn't considered sneaking out when the teacher sees you. Gasp!

So, after Alexis decided that she wanted to go mini-skirt shopping, she declared, "Professor Stein!" She epically and youthfully inserted a dramatic pose at this point. "I challenge you to a DANCE-OFF!"

The student's eyes got large and the floating heads from Chapter 38 returned in full forced! Oh, the terror!

So the floating heads chased Jaden around a bit because after all, it would be boring to chase Alexis down!

When Jaden finally escaped the floating heads, Alexis pointed at him and yelled, "I am suing Professor Stein! I wanna be the teacher of this class!"

Well, this was all the encouragement Jaden needed. "Finally, a case after about seconds." Jaden thought to himself.

So with the power of Senior Projects, the classroom was turned into a courtroom. Syrus appeared in his bunny suit, (Squee!) and my husband, Jim, was the jury along with Axel.

Jaden stepped up to the plate-err-podium, and declared, "Today is Random Mashed Potato Flinging Day. Everyone set up your forks. It's about to get crazy." Syrus then informed Jaden that it wasn't Mashed Potato Flinging Day, silly. It's Random HOT DOG Flinging Day! Duh. Jaden then face palmed.

"Alright, so Alexis, why on Saturn would you want to take over this classroom?" Jaden asked then flung (flang? Umm…Threw) a Hot Dog at Professor Stein. Professor Stein then caught said hot dog and threw it at Crowler thus giving him a black eye. D:

Alexis replied, "Because I want to go shopping! And this job will give me the free time I need!" Everyone looked at each other. That made no sense. And someone out there had to inform Alexis of this. And who better to inform Alexis of this than… Cha-Blair! Yes, the youngest student at the Academy would do nicely in this situation.

Blair walked up to Alexis and said, "Hey. That's not gonna work. Ya know why? Because teacher's don't get the money for mini-skirts. They barely get the money for dancing robots!" Blair, fully satisfied, then walked away not to be seen until about 3 or 4 chapters from now.

Alexis was stricken! Oh how she wanted this job for the mini-skirts! But alas, it wasn't meant to be! Alexis then promptly ran out the classroom yelling, "HOT DOG FLINGERS! I WANT A MINI-SKIRT! I NEED A JOB!"

Professor Stein looked up at Jaden, "So, who wins, anyone?"

Jaden replied, "Ummm… that talking burrito wins!"

The rest of the class time was devoted to dancing the night away.

[CUT-SCENE]

Alexis had found the cutest skirt at Generic Shopping Place. She just had to have it. And so she bought it, and became the World's Next Top Reality Star.

[END-CUT-SCENE]

**So, is it bad that it has taken me about 3 or 4 months to update this? I am so sorry. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter though. I tried my best. In addition, if you have any ideas for a case, send them my way! Please Note: I have read your review **FangandIggyRule **but I am still trying to find a way to do your case justice! Rest assured, it shall be included in these tales!**

**Also, Please review? =D**

**Until next time folks!**


	43. The Return! Plus Green Hair?

Well, how many years has it been? Sixteen? Eighty-Four? Two? It's been too (haha, get it? Two and too? No? Ok.) long. Luckily however, I have oiled up Mr. Robot-Kun and we wrote a chapter! Huzzahs all around! If you can forgive me for the long not writing period, then I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **THIS IS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I LIKE CAPS AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MR. ROBOT-KUN AND THEN I DON'T THINK I OWN HIM.

-[Judge Jaden Yuki]-[Judge Jaden Yuki]-[Judge Jaden Yuki]-

So by now one would expect Jaden and crew to have graduated from Duel Academy, but since this is basically a crack-fic and we're in an anime universe, that is not the case! This story has arrived just in time to see DA's non-official annual play! Hooray!

The theater is in Obelisk Blue dorms oddly enough and the director of the film was…. Hmmm, which character haven't I used? Mr. Robot-Kun, who's left to use? "Beep Bop Boop." said Mr. Robot-Kun because I forgot to upgrade his language chip. Oops. I'll fix that later… I don't believe I have used Chancellor Sheppard in a while, so he's the director now!

Ah, the director of the play was Chancellor Sheppard and the play was entitled, "_Judgment! The Jury Decides!" _To this day, no one knows why that title was chosen. Some say it was because the good Chancellor heard about Jaden's escapades, others say, they don't care because they didn't go see the play.

I suppose I should tell you, dear readers, what the play was about and the plot and whatnot, but what fun is that? Wouldn't you rather me skip to the part where Jaden becomes the judge and hilarity ensues? "Beep beep!" shouts Mr. Robot-Kun. I take that answer as a Yes.

So around 4:54 pm, a certain dino duelist, Hassleberry, came running into the snack shop yelling, "SARGE! I HAVE NEWS!" Jaden promptly fell out of his chair and dropped his rice ball. Chumley grabbed the rice ball and ran. We don't see him again until next chapter. But anyways, after Jaden got off the floor, he inquired, "WHAT IS GOING ON HASSLEBERRY-FACE?" Dorothy came and smacked both of them on the back of the head for yelling.

Hassleberry then excitedly told Jaden about the play which is based on a trial and includes judges and juries. Jaden was so excited about this new project that he threw his arms open, which smacked Hassleberry, and skipped all the way to the theater. Syrus was already at the theater since he was one of the main characters in the play.

Quiz Time! Which character was Syrus playing?

A. One of the jury members

B. My First-Aid teacher

C. The judge

D. My husband, Jim

When in doubt, choose C which in this case is the correct answer!

So, Jaden ran into the theater and politely told the chancellor why he was there. The chancellor replied, "Sorry Jaden, but all the roles are filled." Chancellor Sheppard opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Syrus who was clothed in Jaden's customary robe and was holding Jaden's gavel. Syrus smugly informed Jaden, "Haha, I'm the judge now pudding-face!" "Pudding-face?…"

"Yeah, this story has to keep an appropriate rating…"

In Ra Yellow dorms, Bastion Misawa was taking a nap and said, "Lame" in his sleep.

Jaden and Syrus then engaged in… a Staring contest! Dun, dun, dunnn! "Beep Boop!" Oh hush Mr. Robot-Kun!

While staring intently at Sy, Jaden said, "I don't know who that voice is that's speaking from the ceiling, but I'm still gonna win." Syrus sweat dropped but still held his gaze. Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat, "Jaden, if you want a part, I'm sure we can find something for you…" Jaden threw open his arms again, this time hitting Adrian, who was standing there repairing Jaden's portable TV. "YES! I WOULD LIKE A PART!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped except for Adrian who was unconscious.

"Excellent! I'll be right back! I need to find you a costume!" Chancellor Sheppard said while prancing to the costume room. Wait, can the chancellor prance? I guess he can now! So while Chancellor Sheppard was gone, Jaden, Syrus, and the rest of the cast played Go-Fish while Syrus explained what the play was about to Jaden.

"What?! The jury can't decide who wins the case! Only the judge can do that!" Jaden cried. To him, this was a huge mistake! Don't they remember what happened last time Syrus was the judge? Well, probably not, in fact, Jaden didn't even remember what happened with Syrus as the judge! But he does know that it was not good…

Chancellor Sheppard returned with a big trash bag which was filled with Jaden's costume. Chancellor Sheppard pulled out a long bright green plastic stick that had a pointer finger at the end (like the one that authoress has!). He pointed at Jaden and called out, "Are you ready to accept this role?!"

Jaden cried out, "I'm ready! Believe it! Oops, wrong story."

More sweat dropping ensued.

So Chancellor Sheppard threw the bag at Jaden and Jaden was magically in his costume! No changing required! Look at the wonders of a crazy lady's fan fiction story!

Jaden's costume was olive green bell bottom pants, a tie dye shirt, and a neon green wig!"Aww sweet! Green hair!" Jaden cheered.

At that moment a figure burst through the door! It was some reviewer person whose name for the purpose of this story is Ren! Ren was a mysterious stranger whose face was hidden by a shadow and they wore a trench coat so no one could tell what this new person looked like! *insert creepy piano music*

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" yelled Mr. Robot-Kun as he hid behind the couch!

"You! How dare you!?" Ren yelled. "I am the only one allowed to have green hair!" Ren made the shadow move a little to reveal his own neon green hair which was real! Not a wig!

"Um, who are you?" Jaden asked. "Dude, chill.""Too late, I'm suing!" Ren declared.

"Ok…but wait. I can't judge my own case!" Jaden realized. Syrus quickly stepped in.

"I'll be the judge! I have the gavel and everything!"

"But Syrus…."

"No, buts (tehe) Jaden! I'm the judge!"

Chancellor Sheppard thought that maybe he should step in and stop the argument before it got out of hand. Chancellor Sheppard walked the three people over to the set and made the choice of allowing Syrus to be the judge! Le gasp! Jaden finally allowed it only because Chancellor Sheppard threatened to take away his deck if he didn't.

And so the case began! Jaden told his side of the story, and then it was Ren's turn. Ren took a deep breath, turned to Jaden and whispered, "Rasengan mixed with Chidori." Immediately, Jaden was blown away by a blue lightning orb. Everyone was stunned. No one knew what that was! Syrus said, "Um, I'm gonna be right back. I need to go make my verdict." The jury just sat there because Syrus said the wrong lines and they didn't know what to do because they weren't real actors.

So everyone played Go-Fish a little more until Sy returned.

"I have a verdict!" Sy proudly declared with pride! And exclamation points! "I declare that Ren wins!" Syrus went to bang the gavel but he was stopped by Jaden. Le gasp…again!

"What?! Why do I lose?"

"Because you never returned my pencil from the other day."

"But, you can buy another one!"

"No I can't! It was a mechanical pencil I got in Domino!" Syrus was furious now, so his verdict was that Jaden had to sing karaoke with Atticus who was stuck in Chapter 17. Syrus banged (tehe) the gavel and made the verdict official. In a fit of joy, Syrus threw the gavel which promptly gave Crowler a black eye, but he was ok. After Crowler was hit the sound of applause filled the air! Confusion!? As it turned out, Ren caused the original play to be derailed so Chancellor Sheppard made the Green Hair case the new play and everyone loved it… except Jim because he was with me. The mysterious Ren ran away never to be seen again, only in the reviews.

After the applause died down, Jaden went over to Adrian who was still passed out. Jaden grabbed his newly fixed TV and went to the Slifer dorms to watch his love, Judge Milian. As Jaden was leaving, he could hear Chancellor Sheppard being interviwed by Blair, the youngest student at Duel Academy. She asked the good chancellor what his plans were now, and he replied, "To be a famous play director." So he left Crowler and some French guy, who was Bonaparte (See I do know his name!), in charge of DA until the good chancellor could come back for his teaching duties.

-[Judge Jaden Yuki]-[Judge Jaden Yuki]-[Judge Jaden Yuki]-

I hope you readers didn't find this chapter too terrible. Tune in next time to see who is sued over what! Also tune in to discover if I ever update Mr. Robot-Kun's language chip! "Bee Bop Boop!" says Mr. Robot-Kun who is waving his arms wildly! Leave a review, it'll make me happy. Big grin time! See ya'll next time!


	44. Chumley's Chapter!

Welcome back to another installment of Judge Jaden Yuki! :D Last chapter saw Duel Academy's unofficial annual play, Syrus was a judge, and Jaden was sued for the right to have green hair! In addition, we find out this chapter if I ever bothered to update Mr. Robot-Kun's language software! Oh my! With that all being said, we go straight into the… Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: "BEEP BOOP BEOP." THAT IS MR. ROBOT-KUN LANGUAGE FOR, I OWN NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN YGO:GX, I DON'T OWN THE IDEA OF GRILLED CHEESE; I ONLY OWN A PENCIL OR TWELVE. **

WARNING: I show up in the chapter! Huzzah!

- - - - - - [ - ] - - - - - - [ ] - - - - - -

So, we start this chapter at the last time we saw the Chumster, a.k.a. Chumley, which was last chapter. Chumley had finally gotten to a safe place where he could eat Jaden's forgotten rice ball. It was delicious. Obviously, the Authoress didn't cook it.

"Boop Boop!" cheered Mr. Robot-Kun!

Where was Chum-man's safe place, you may be asking yourself or me, why it was in Professor Banner's classroom of course! You big silly! As the large boy was snacking down on his rice ball, his Duel Spirit appeared! It was Des Koala! (How cute!) When Des Koala appeared, Chum-num started holding a rather legit conversation with him that was about koala's eating habits pertaining to rice balls. It was very boring.

To chase the boredom away, a giant army of floating heads charged by! Oh, wait, maybe not, Mr. Robot-Kun says that the floating heads are stuck in Chapter 39. Oh wells. Since the floating heads aren't any good, then I guess someone else has to fix the boredom. Mr. Robot-Kun, get over here! I need your random character generator!

-Cue game show music-

"Alright, who wants to play, 'Pick a character'?" Your favorite crazy Authoress asks. Nobody responds, but we play anyway! So, at this point, Mr. Robot-Kun looks like a slot machine. I pull the lever and the character that is chosen is Chancellor Sheppard! But! But, we can't use the good Chancellor, because he is still directing plays and the like, so I pull the lever again. This time, Mr. Robot-Kun has chosen Crowler. Hmmm, nah. I disregard this decision. The character that will fix everything and move the plot along is…. None other than… Chumley's Dad!

Please note that Mr. Robot-Kun has fallen down. Someone help him while I finish the story. Please and thanks. I'll love you for forever.

Moving along, "Chumley?! What are you doing?!" called out a voice that belonged to a man that resembled the Chums. Except, this man was more hairy and muscular than our boy Chumley. So, this dude was Chumley's dad but that's a lot to type each time, so I'm gonna call him CD. (That's short for Chumley's Dad! :D) I'm so clever, just like my readers!

CD was followed by Professor Banner who smiled at Chummy and said, "Hello children."  
>CD pushed Banner out of the way and told Chumley, "Get up boy! We got hot sauce to make hot! We don't have all day." CD is very pushy, yuck.<p>

"But dad," the Chumeister reasoned, "I can't make hot sauce. It's illegal because I'm underage."  
>"Ah, who follows the rules anymore? Lame. Let's go!" CD proclaimed!<p>

Chums was angry. How dare his dad diss grilled chesses? What is that Mr. Robot-Kun who still isn't updated? We're not to that part yet? Oops. My bad dudes and dudettes. The Chums was angry. How dare his dad call him lame and such? This called for serious action!

"I'm suing!" Chumley called out…epically! His reasoning being that everyone else had some success with lawsuits in the past 43 chapters.  
>"But children, Jaden is not here this chapter to judge! He is still judging the last chapter!"<p>

This may pose a problem. Chumley pulled out his PDA and sent a quick text,  
>"<em>Dear guys,<br>Whoever is __**not **__busy with the last chapter, please come help me win my case. I'll love you for forever. Gracias.  
>Love ~ The Chumley"<em>

There, that should work. And indeed, it did. Within seconds, Chazz came running through and informed Chumley, "You can't steal my name! I am the only one called THE Chazz around here!"  
>"But Chazz, I didn't call myself The Chazz, I called myself The Chumley."<br>"It's the same thing!"  
>"Eep!"<p>

Wow, is Chazz really the only character that's here? I'll have to fix that. So the next few people that come wandering into the classroom are Zane, my husband Jim, and I.

"Ahh! Crazy lady!" yelled Chazz while hiding behind Chumley.  
>"I take offense to that!" I yelled, epically!<br>"Calm down Shelia."  
>"Yes sir husband sir. Will do."<br>"Oh Lord" came Zane's reply.

So, the gang's all here now, well, four of them are anyway. Time for some suing!

"So, who's judge?" Chum-Head asked. He got his answer in the form of someone crashing through the roof! Le gasp!

Quiz Time! Who crashed through the roof?  
>A. Axel<br>B. Blair  
>C. Czar (The Kid from North Academy Chazzy had to duel that one time)<br>D. Darn it, It's none of the above  
>Please say you answered <strong>D. <strong>That way I can congratulate you on being correct! Huzzahs all around! The mystery figure that crashed through the roof was… Jaden!

"Slacker?! What are you doing here?" Chazz and Crowler called out at the same time!  
>"Oh yeah! Sy already handed out the verdict for last chapter's trial! So I'm done and am ready to be the judge!"<br>Chazz threw up his pointer finger and put his hand on his hip. "Not so fast Slacker! I want to be the judge this time! I never get to be the judge just like I never get to win!"  
>"What?! You can't be the judge Chazz. You lost to that smoothie remember?"<br>"And why did you bring that up? I'll defeat you Jaden!"  
>"I'll sue you for the right to be the judge for this case!"<p>

So, everyone stood around waiting for Jaden and Chazz's trial to start. The problem was that there was no one to judge their case over being the judge! Dun, dun, dunnnn!

"Does this happen here a lot?" CD asked.  
>"Only everyday for the past 43 days." replied Chummers.<br>"…This is what I pay for?" CD asked dumbfounded.

So after a game of rock, paper, scissors was played, it was decided that Zane would be judge and my husband Jim (Squee~!) would be the bailiff. Zane-pop took his seat and asked Jaden why he thought he should be the judge. Jaden's reply was actually very logical. "I should be judge because I have more experience." Next Chazz was asked why he thought he should be judge. Chazz also had logic. "First off, Jaden, you don't pay attention to like, half of your cases! You're always distracted! Second off, I can actually make logical decisions."

Zane pondered on these statements. Finally, someone in the gallery that just appeared said, "Bring out the smoothie!" Chazz started crying. Zane was still pondering his decision when suddenly a shout was heard from the back of the classroom…

- - - - - - [ - ] - - - - - - [ ] - - - - - -

**Oh my goodness it's a cliffhanger! Oh the drama! D: What will happen next? Well, I suppose we have to wait until next chapter to find out. Oh dears. Anyhow, please review. I would be a happy camper. Also, who can tell me how many nicknames I gave Chumley in this chapter? Note: The name Chumley does not count. That is his given name. Sorries.**

**[Mini-Story]  
>As the Authoress finished the chapter, she noticed Mr. Robot-Kun sitting in a chair looking sad.<br>**"**What's wrong?" Authoress asks her trusty friend.  
><strong>"**Beep." He sadly replies.  
>So, the Authoress finds Mr. Robot-Kun's USB cord, plugs him into her laptop, and finally updates his language chip. Huzzah!<br>**"**Beeeeeep, must read disclaimer." Mr. Robot-Kun says. Wait, oh no! We're past that part Mr. Robot-Kun! D: "I will make popcorn instead." he offers. I agree to feast on popcorn with him. We are happy until next chapter. Next chapter we will be… epic happy!  
>[End Story]<strong>

**See everyone next time! :D **


	45. Cliffhanger Solved! or Chum's Chapter 2!

Hello again my lovely readers! It's time once again for a new chapter of Judge Jaden Yuki! Woot! If you tuned in last time, then you noticed that I posed the question of how many nicknames did I give Chumley. If you took part, whether in review (Thanks PeachWookie!) or in your head, these are the answers:  
>Chumster<br>Chum-man  
>Chum-num<br>Chums  
>Chumeister<br>Chum-Head  
>Chummers<br>The Chumley (Consider this a bonus point. This nickname is like how Chazz refers to himself as **The Chazz**. It's not a legit name, but his birth name is in there. So bonus if you said it!)

Last time on Judge Jaden Yuki, Jaden and Chazz were in a heated court case over who should get to be the judge of Chumley's case. Zane is the judge and smoothies were mentioned. We left off at a cliffhanger. A loud voice was shouting in the back of the courtroom. So what happened? Well, let's tune in and find out.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NADA! NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN YGO:GX. I DON'T OWN ANY JUDGES OR TVs OR LADY GAGA. THANKS FOR NOT SUING ME. **

_Warnings: I'm still in this here story. Character returns! More surprises!_

[THIS IS A SECTION OF TEXT FROM LAST TIME]

So after a game of rock, paper, scissors was played, it was decided that Zane would be judge and my husband Jim (Squee~!) would be the bailiff. Zane-pop took his seat and asked Jaden why he thought he should be the judge. Jaden's reply was actually very logical. "I should be judge because I have more experience." Next Chazz was asked why he thought he should be judge. Chazz also had logic. "First off, Jaden, you don't pay attention to like, half of your cases! You're always distracted! Second off, I can actually make logical decisions."

Zane pondered on these statements. Finally, someone in the gallery that just appeared said, "Bring out the smoothie!" Chazz started crying. Zane was still pondering his decision when suddenly a shout was heard from the back of the classroom…

[NOW WE ARE GOING TO START THE NEW CHAPTER]

"Hey!" the voice said. Everyone looked at the door. There wasn't anyone there. What the hey-hey? "No, down here!" the voice demanded. Everyone looked down and saw that the voice belonged to… me! You know, a young lady of about college-age with curly auburn hair and freckles and is about average height with light blue/gray eyes. Did you think it was someone important? Because if you did then, you are correct! Say what? Plot twist?! Not really!? I don't know anymore?! All I know is that I had better get off the floor so that the plot can progress. ("I agree." Mr. Robot-Kun chimes in. "Shuddup Mr. Robot-Kun." I fume at him.)

I get off the floor to reveal… the… MANGO SMOOTHIE! Dun, dun, dun, suckers! The Mango Smoothie waddles over to The Chazz who is still crying because he hates losing and that one guy (Terry, the teal haired glasses kid Chazz used to hang with) brought up his losing duel with the smoothie and people are shouting and that crazy lady is still here and someone is poking his side. Wait, what? Chazzy looks over to his left to see his enemy! His rival! His YOUTHFUL rival. Somewhere, Might Guy has a happy tear from my use of the word YOUTHFUL!

Mr. Robot-Kun raises his hand. "Why is youthful in all caps?"  
>"WHAT?" I (epically) shout! "WHY IS WHAT IN ALL CAPS?"<br>"Youthful"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"YOUTHFUL!" He shouts back.  
>"Oh, because the only way you can say the word YOUTHFUL is in a happy epic shout! There is no time for wimpy youth." I declare!<br>"Maybe you should return to the story." Mr. Robot-Kun suggests while sweat dropping and because I'm great, I heed his wisdom.

So anyways, Chazzy looks over at the smoothie and jumps up. He points at the smoothie and yells, "YOU?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the other story the Authoress has?" Jaden looks over at Chazz. "I thought you didn't believe that we're just fictional characters in a story some chick wrote?" Chazz glances at me and tells Jaden, "Don't interrupt me Slacker! I'm trying to be central to the plot!" Jaden's eyes get big. He's confused. "But Chazz! Wait! This isn't sweet! You don't believe in fictional stories!"

Zane had heard enough. He was just thinking in his head, "_Like really? What the what? Fictional stories? Authoress? Plot? Are we in some type of bad movie I don't know about? We had better not be. If we are and it gets published and shown in theaters and I don't get paid, Zane is not going to be a happy young man. Ya heard dawg?" _Before Zane could continue his very OOC thought train, he heard my husband, Jim Cook, shout.

"Enough Mates! This is getting ridiculous! Someone decide on who gets to be judge so we can continue this silly pollywog of a case!"

"…" Jaden's line.  
>"…" Chazz's line.<br>"… You tell them husband!" I blow him a kiss! :D He ignores me. =(

The smoothie speaks up, "I believe I can solve this problem very handsome young man I plan on stealing from the Authoress! Also, ROBOTS SHALL RULE!"

Wait a minute… Mr. Robot-Kun! No! You get away from this story! You are telling the wrong thing! Ain't no robots gonna rule. I mean seriously? You go home Mr. Robot-Kun and let me handle the story telling.

So anyways, the smoothie speaks up, "I believe I can solve this case!" Zane looks over at the Mango Smoothie. "How? You are a flavored beverage. And anyway, didn't Lady Gaga drink you waaaaay back in Chapter 7?"

The smoothie looked at Zane. "We don't have time to question the plot!" The smoothie then went over to Jaden and whispered in his ear, "I bought you a puppy. It's at the lighthouse with both Judges Milian and Judy." Jaden looked at the Mango Smoothie. "No joke dude?" Jaden didn't even wait for an answer. He jumped up and shouted, "LATER DUDES!" and ran all the way to the lighthouse. Chazz looked at Zane. "So, can you just announce my victory already?"

"Fine. Chazz you win and get to be the judge of Chumley's dad and Chumley's case. You happy now?" Zane then banged (tehe) the gavel to make it official.

Chazz threw his fist in the air and jumped. He was then stuck in a freeze frame for about 20 seconds. "Finally! It's about time I get to win something!" Chazz then looks around. "So, what am I doing again?" Everyone face palms. Chumley speaks up for the first time this chapter, "Chazz, I need to sue my dad. Remember?" "Oh…"

So Chazz kicks Zane out of the judge's chair and grabs the gavel. "Well, Grilled Cheese Slacker, why are you suing?"  
>"Well, Chazz, my dad wants me to leave Duel Academy and go work with him and the hot sauce which is so not licious."<br>"And what's the problem with that? I mean, do you even know anything about dueling? I haven't seen you duel once in this story, I mean, this month." Chazz told Chums. CD (Chumley's dad) agreed with Chazzy. "Yeah son. Can you duel? Prove you belong here!"

Chumley was on fire. No, I mean legit fire. I mean, he was angry too, but he was still on fire. I had a firework that went a little…haywire. Oops. My husband Jim put the fire out and took all of my fireworks. He informed me that just he and I would light them later on while having a picnic. I was very happy.

"Beep! Return to story." Mr. Robot-Kun says. He _always _wants me to get back to the story. Why doesn't he ever just let me ramble? He is no fun.

So Chumley was on fire, blah, blah, blah. He challenges his dad to a duel! His dad agrees, everything gets set up and they begin. So, does everyone remember that duel Chumley and CD had all the way back in season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX? Because that's what we're doing. Well, the first round anyway. So Chumley goes first and plays Des Koala in attack mode. His dad is surprised and asks, "Why did you do that? You know you could have used his special ability later on…right?" Chumley was all, "Whoops. My bad everyone. I'll get it next time." (I may be paraphrasing the exact script.)

Before the duel could continue, Chazz spoke up. "Wait, stop the duel. Chumley, you didn't know about Des Koala's special ability?" Chumley was flustered. "Well, um, I mean I do now." Chazz turned and looked at CD and stated, "See? This is why Chumley needs to stay. I mean come on; even Syrus would have gotten that. Chumley definitely needs to stay so that he can learn more about dueling and the such. He definitely needs it." Chumley looks over at Chazz, "Umm, thanks Chazz. I guess?"

CD stood there for a second and pondered. He pondered about hot sauce and its role in racing. He pondered about why we have been having salty mac and cheese as of late. Finally, he pondered about Chumley. "Fine. Chumley can stay. On one condition, he has to drink this bottle of hot sauce."

The hot sauce in question was a creation of CD's. It was the spiciest sauce known to man. CD planned on marketing it, but needed to test its effects first, and who better to test it on then his own son. Chazz looked at CD, then at the hot sauce, and then he looked at Chumley. "Well, Grilled Cheese Slacker, I guess you are drinking hot sauce then."

Chumley looks at the hot sauce and groans. "This is so not licious. Hey Chazz, do you have any of those grilled cheeses you keep mentioning? I could really use one." Everyone yells at Chumley, "Just drink it!" Chumley steps up to his father and grabs the hot sauce bottle. Chumley downs the bottle in one gulp. His eyes start to water. Everything seems so faint and fuzzy and far away. Before he passes out, he hears his dad say, "Congrats son. You can stay." Chum then passes out.

Chazz looks down at Chumley and then declares Chumley the winner! Huzzah! Chazz then bangs (tehe) the gavel to make it official. Everyone leaves the room except for Chumley who is still passed out. He is left there because the nurse is on vacation with Chancellor Sheppard.

[CUT TO THE LIGHTHOUSE WHERE JADEN IS]

Jaden arrives at the lighthouse. "Hello, Judges? Where is everyone? Where's my puppy? Dude, if that Mango Smoothie lied to me…" Jaden walks around and still can't find anyone or anything. He sits down and starts to cry. He ends up crying himself to sleep. Oops. Jaden was being watched by two figures on a cliff. The two figures are revealed to be… Jim and me! We're having our picnic guys and girls! Huzzah! We're also shooting off fireworks! Celebration!

[END CHAPTER]

**Ah. So we see another case solved. Isn't that beautiful? Yo, Mr. Robot-Kun, do we have anymore popcorn? Mr. Robot-Kun doesn't answer. I look at him. He has his arms crossed and is ignoring me. "I'm not speaking to you human girl. You were mean to me." Oh boy, here we go. He's gonna throw another fit. Bah, I'll fix him a sandwich later. So, who can guess what next chapter will be about? I'll give you a hint. It involves animals! Yay! As always, please review, it makes me happy! YOUTHFULLY happy! See ya'll next chapter!**


	46. You Mean Animals Can Sue Too?

**So, can I just point out how ready I am to be done with this semester? Like really, I need a break. Mr. Robot-Kun won't even offer to help me with my work and such. So mean. But, what better way to take my mind off of school than to write a chapter of the (almost) best-seller, **_**Judge Jaden Yuki**_**! =D**

**Last time on JJY, we saw the conclusion to two cases, Chazz vs. Jaden and Chumley vs. Chumley's Dad. Chazz won when Jaden decided to go running off after a puppy that didn't exist and with a little help from an old friend, coughMangoSmoothiecough. Chumley ended up winning his case when Chazz pointed out to Chumley's dad that Chumley should stay in school because Chums didn't even know about Des Koala's special effect. **

**I was going to have Mr. Robot-Kun do the disclaimer, which is his favorite part, but he's still mad at me. Whoops. So, I'll do it instead! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do NOT own anything. I wish I did, but that does NOT mean that I do. Wishing and having are two different things. Thanks for not suing. I appreciate it!**

[NOW ON TO THE STORY]

One bright sunny day in the forests of Duel Academy, there was a playful little crocodile walking around trying to find some jerky. This little croc's name is Shirley. She had already looked in the obvious places for jerky. These places included, Jim's sock, Dorothy's shop, Hassleberry's butt, and Jaden's sombrero, but she was shooed away from each place. Shirley was sad and angry. If everyone wanted to be a poopy-head, then fine! She would just leave and never come back! Except she would come back! With jerky! Ha! That would show them. That would show them all! Especially Hassleberry! His butt isn't even all that cute anyway! What?

Ahem. Anyway, Shirley was walking around in the forest of Duel Academy. She had gotten a few paces down the trail when she saw it. A golden yellow banana! And yes, I did sing the Gwen Stefani song that spells out the word "bananas." And so, Shirley ran to go claim her golden prize but suddenly, a hairy hand reached down to get the banana at the same time! Gasp! Who was this hairy creature? Was it Jaden? Nope. Syrus? Haha! No. Zane? Nope, he isn't even on the island at this point. He is in Domino writing a movie. This hairy hand belonged to none other than the monkey Wheeler~! Le gasp!

"Growl, growl, rumble." Shirley said. "Oh-oo, ah ah." Wheeler replied. …Wait, I think I should translate what they are saying. We won't get far if we don't know what's going on. So translated the conversation went as follows, "Hey, this is my banana. I found it first." said Shirley. "I don't care." replied Wheeler. Shirley narrowed her eyes at the dueling monkey. That was her banana, darn it! She would get that banana one way or another!

Wheeler offered Shirley a smirk and went to pull the banana towards himself, but Shirley tackled the monkey! Haha! Take that! Wheeler tried to push Shirley away from him but she was stronger because she is awesome. Wheeler thought about what to do. Should he continue trying to push Shirley away or should he throw the banana? As he was pondering these things, he held the banana in the air so Shirley couldn't reach it. After all, she does have short arms. As Shirley was pushing and Wheeler was pondering, a bird came by and stole the banana out of Wheeler's hand! Le gasp!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Wheeler! His banana! He worked hard stealing that banana from Shirley! Shirley looked up at her new opponent and asked, "Who are you? Why do you have the banana now?" The bird said, "You two should quit fighting. Peace and love brothers and sisters. I'm holding on to this until you two figure out who gets it." Shirley looked at this bird with interest. She **would **figure out a way to get that banana!

Shirley looked at Wheeler, then at the banana, then at the bird, then back at Wheeler, then the banana, then a grain of salt, then the banana again and that's when she stumbled upon the idea of…. Electrons! Wait, no. That was some guy; however, Shirley knew what she had to do. She had to do what she had saw her bestie, Jim, and his friends do so many times now, that it wasn't even funny. Quite simply, Shirley had to sue Wheeler for the banana.

Shirley told Mr. Birdie, "I want to sue this primate for that banana." And so Mr. Birdie was the judge of a case he had no business being in. So with the power of beef jerky, the forest was turned into a courtroom. Mr. Birdie began, "So Ms. Shirley, why are we here today?" And Shirley told the courtroom which consisted of herself, Mr. Birdie, and Wheeler what happened. Once she finished, Mr. Birdie allowed Wheeler to give his version of what happened.

Wheeler's story went like this, "So, I was walking along being a monkey and whatnot when all of a sudden, I realized something important! I was hungry! So I decided to go looking for something to eat to calm my growling belly-welly. I see this banana lying on the ground and so I decide, 'Hey, I want that.' and so I reached down to take it, but when I had my hand on it, this crazy lady attacked me for it." Well, Wheeler did have a point, Shirley did attack him, but she had a legit reason!

Shirley growled in protest! No, no, no! This was not fair. She had that banana first dangit! Shirley opened her mouth to say something when a voice interrupted the courtroom! Dun, dun, dunnnn. I feel like maybe we have too many voices that interrupt our cases. Whoops. Oh well! =D

The voice belonged to a familiar character. A familiar, _sexy _character. "Shirley, there you are girl. What are you doing way out here? Come one now, I got you some new jerky." Jim Cook, Shirley's best friend/caretaker was here. He picked her up and started carrying her to his room so he could feed her some of that new jerky. While they were walking back, Jim was talking to Shirley and he realized something. He looked down at Shirley with a confused look on his face and asked, "Why was that bird holding a banana?"

Jim was in his room. He just woke up and was watching Shirley in her sleep. She kept twitching and at one point, she leaned to the side quickly, almost as if she were tackling someone or some animal. Jim went to the special box that he kept Shirley's jerky in and when he walked back in the room, Shirley was awake looking at him. Her look said, "I won the court case." Jim fed her the jerky and they were both happy for at least a few more chapters.

[THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL STORY]

**Oh my goodness. Yes. That just happened. In case, I can't type and it wasn't understandable, Shirley dreamed the whole case up. It didn't really happen! :0 Oh the horror! Maybe this happened because Mr. Robot-Kun wouldn't help me! That stinker! I hope he forgets to oil his arm and that I have to cook him food because I can't cook and he deserves it! -evil laughter- Ahem. Okie dokie then. So, there's a poll on my profile asking an important question. Maybe you want to answer then leave a review or maybe you want to review then answer. Either way, you know you want to do both! Happy reviewing! Thanks for reading! Come back next chapter, Please?**


End file.
